Ultimo deseo
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Silver se encuentra con una chica bastante extraña, que le hace una petición aun mas rara... ¿Cumplirá Silver su deseo? SoulSilvershipping. REEDITADO Y TERMINADO!
1. Ultimo deseo: Perspectiva de Silver

_Hey, hola a todos!_

_Aquí BlackDream-Mary con su más reciente proyecto!_

_Bueno, les comento que no estaba muy segura de hacer esto, ya que nunca me imagine que iba a escribir un SoulSilver... Y no es porque la pareja no me agrade, sino que es porque no conocemos la personalidad de Lyra/Soul/Kotone por no estar en el manga... Pero cuando me imagine esta historia, solo ellos dos se me vinieron a la cabeza... Así ustedes me dirán como se me da... _

_Este fic esta dedicado a RubyLRed, ustedes se preguntaran ¿por qué?. Bueno, esta persona en verdad se lo merece... Y es que seguramente alguna vez haz recibido un review de él apoyándote, y eso para un ¿nos podemos llamar escritores? es muy gratificante, ya que en verdad nos anima a continuar. Además es un gran chico y un muy buen amigo. En fin, espero que te guste, y perdón por regalarte algo tan triste._

_Genere: Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, Romance y un poquito de Tragedy y Drama (quise completar estos por Fanfiction sólo me deja poner dos géneros)_

_Advertencias: Hay muerte de personaje, no me pareció algo tan grave como para poner el fic en M, pero cualquier cosa díganme y lo cambiare enseguida._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**XxxÚltimo DeseoxxX**

Nuevamente era de mañana… Nuevamente otro día comenzaba… Nuevamente cierto pelirrojo se despertaba.

Era otro día habitual para él, era otro día en el que no tenía nada importante que hacer, otro día en el que no tenía que ver a nadie importante. En resumen, Silver no tenía una razón importante por la cual levantarse, no tenía a nadie que lo necesitara esa mañana. Pero eso estaba lejos de desanimarlo, puesto que el pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Otra razón por la cual esa situación no le provocaba desánimo, era el hecho de saber que su soledad era la causa de la felicidad de las personas que amaba, puesto que él no cambiara la felicidad de ellas para evitar su soledad… Él no cambiara la felicidad de las personas que amaba, para que esas personas estén junto a él…

Un claro ejemplo de eso era su "hermana" castaña. Blue había comenzado a salir con el Líder de Gimnasio de pelo castaño. Esa situación fue algo que en verdad le costó aceptar –por no mencionar que Green casi muere–, pero luego de un tiempo lo aceptó, y le dio su aprobación a su nuevo cuñado. Había entendido que esos dos en verdad se profesaban amor –de una manera singular, extraña y especial, pero lo hacían–. Además de comenzar a salir con Green, Blue había encontrado a sus padres… Si, luego de buscarlos y luego de sufrir tanto, la castaña de mirada azulada por fin los había encontrado y había finalizado su búsqueda de tantos años. Por fin volvía a ver felicidad y esperanza, en la hermosa e intensa mirada de su hermana, por fin la volvía a ver feliz. Y él no cambiaría esa felicidad para su bienestar, para evitar su soledad, claro que no lo haría. La castaña por fin tenía a toda su familia reunida, y si bien él sabía que ella lo consideraba parte de su preciada familia –cosa que le agradecía y que él también sentía–, no cambiaría su felicidad y armonía por el hecho de que ella se siguiera preocupando por él, por el hecho de que se siguiera inquietando por ser su única familia, por el hecho de estar a su lado, por el hecho de apoyarlo, por el hecho de ayudarlo… Esta situación no significaba que nunca más ninguno de los dos se volvería a ver, ni que nunca más se volverían a encontrar, ni tampoco significaba que ninguno de los dos jamás volvería a intercambiar palabras. Simplemente significaba que se distanciarían un poco nada más, significaba que Silver dejaría disfrutar a su hermana de su nueva familia reunida; y del pasado que le habían arrebatado y que luego de tanto luchar, de derramar tantas lágrimas, y de esforzarse tanto; por fin había recuperado.

Otro gran ejemplo de esta situación, eran sus dos preciados amigos, Crys y Gold. Sus dos compañeros del Trío de Pokédex Holder de Johto. Sus camaradas, sus preciados compañeros, sus queridos amigos… Los mismos a los que amaba tanto, como si ambos fueran sus hermanos. Estos dos chicos en verdad lo habían dejado perplejo, aquella noticia aun hoy lo sorprendía… Ellos estaban saliendo… Y bueno, nuevamente se encontraba repitiendo que él no cambiaría la felicidad de ellos dos, para no estar solo. Él no se interpondría entre ellos. Además que no hacía falta agregar que cada uno de ellos dos tenía su propia vida, una vida llena de responsabilidad en la que él no se metería, y la misma que él no interrumpiría. Como en la de Crystal… Crys era ayudante en la Academia Pokémon y era la asistente del Profesor Oak. Él no interrumpiría en la vida de su amiga por el simple hecho de evitar su soledad. Lo mismo pasaba con Gold… Gold había comenzado a trabajar en la guardería Pokémon de la ruta 34 (Johto). Ambos chicos le habían repetido que eran sus amigos, que ellos querían ayudarlo, que querían estar a su lado, apoyándolo. Él lo sabía, y en verdad lo apreciaba y se los agradecía, ya que ellos dos lo habían apoyado y ayudado en uno de los momentos más difíciles y dolorosos de su pasado, y eso jamás lo iba a olvidar, ni tampoco jamás lo dejaría de apreciar. Pero ellos no podían estar siempre a su lado, ellos no podían siempre estar preocupados y pendientes de él, ni tampoco, ninguno de ellos dos podía estar siempre ayudándolo y apoyándolo. Ellos tenían que seguir con su vida, la cual –para su alegría y tranquilidad– estaba poblada de felicidad. Al igual que con su hermana, esto no significaba que nunca más ninguno de los tres se iba a volver a ver las caras, sólo significaba un pequeño distanciamiento, el cual, serviría para que cada uno siguiera con sus vidas, para que Gold y Crys tuvieran sus citas, y todas esas diferentes cosas que los tres hacían en sus respectivas vidas.

Al principio le había costado demasiado adaptarse a esa nueva realidad que lo rodeaba, a esa nueva soledad. Está bien, él había pasado algunos años de su vida solo, su pasado fue el que en primer lugar lo había convertido en un solitario. Su niñez estaba basada en la soledad, ella había sido su mejor amiga durante varios y largos años de su vida. Pero desgraciadamente para él, él la había abandonado por un tiempo. Sus amigos le habían impedido seguir con aquella amistad, y lo habían acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía. Siempre era igual, si no veía un día a su hermana castaña, veía a sus amigos de trío, y si un día no veía a sus amigos de trío, veía a su hermana castaña… Pero con el tiempo volvió a acostumbrarse a esa vieja amiga, la misma que parecía ser la eterna compañera de su vida. Cuando logró acostumbrarse de nuevo, los días se fueron volviendo menos dolorosos. Silver se acostumbró a volver a ser un solitario, a que la soledad lo rodeara, a que la soledad fuera su mejor amiga, que fuera la compañera de vida…

Se levantó, y se estiró. Sus parpados aún estaban algo pesados y cansados, pero se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos, se obligó a mantenerse despierto. Se vistió lentamente, somnolientamente.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, puesto que su estómago gruñía, recordándole que tenía hambre. No fue un gran, ni un largo trayecto, ya que su base secreta era algo pequeña. A él le gustaba llamarla compacta, perfecta para una persona solitaria. Cuando llegó a dicha habitación, abrió la alacena, y desesperado buscó con sus ojos plateados algo, no importaba que, él simplemente quería algo para comer. Pero la desilusión llego a él, cuando notó que no había absolutamente nada para alimentarse. Su alacena estaba completamente vacía, al igual que su heladera (nevera). No había nada que pudiera satisfacerlo en su actual necesidad.

Un suspiro –que parecía más un bufido– cansado se escapó de sus labios. Tendría que salir a comprar si quería poder ingerir algo de comida.

Salió de su Base Secreta, y en ese momento agradeció que hubiera una tienda cerca. Pero luego recordó el por qué no le agradaba ir a esa tienda, aunque fuera la misma a la que iba la mayoría de los días de su vida.

Cerca de su Base Secreta, la cual era su actual residencia en la región de Johto, había un hospital, y posteriormente a él, un par de casas y finalmente una pequeña tienda.

Odiaba tener que pasar frente al hospital para ir a aquella tienda, puesto que la tristeza lo invadía cada vez que lo hacía. Aquel hospital era famoso por recibir a enfermos terminales, y no había nada más doloroso para él, que pasar y observar a aquellos pacientes. Esas personas eran las que más ganas de vivir tenían, eran las que más luchaban por la vida, y eran las que disfrutaban al máximo el día a día. Eso era lo que más lo entristecía, la injusticia de la vida… Pero era algo que él no podía evitar, él no podía evitar, pasar y mirar. Porque si bien creía que era injusto y estaba consiente que no podía hacer ni cambiar mucho, creía que mirar, era una forma de respetar a aquellas personas. Y además de admirarlas, Silver creía que también había que respetarlas. Mirar a aquellos pacientes terminales, para él, significaba brindarles el respeto que merecían y necesitaban, porque ellos no necesitaban que les tuvieran lastima, ellos necesitaban que los admiraran y que los respetaran.

Se encaminó a aquella tienda por su camino habitual, el mismo que pasaba por el frente del hospital. Caminó lentamente, y pasó por el frente de aquella institución que recibía enfermos. Observó, detalladamente por el rabillo de su ojo, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, esto provocó que la tristeza lo invadiera de nueva cuenta. En el patio del hospital, se podía observar jugando a un grupo de niños calvos –señal de que el cáncer era su enfermedad terminal–, también, a través de las puertas y ventanas transparente de cristal del hospital, se podían observar a algunos viejitos sentados, en la sala de estar o en la sala de espera, con sueros en sus brazos. Continúo caminando y observando, hasta que pasó por la puerta principal de entrada y salida del hospital, en donde pudo observar a una joven castaña apoyada en dicho lugar –se le hizo raro al pelirrojo observar aquella situación peculiar, pues aquella puerta, en donde estaba apoyada la castaña, era una puerta automática–. La joven vestía un piyama de aquel hospital, tenía dos coletas, y parecía algo decaída, puesto que estaba mirando perdidamente hacia abajo. Giró su cabeza para observarla mejor, ya que hasta estos momentos la había estado observando de reojo. Le pareció extraño ver alguien de su edad –podía suponer por lo poco que la pudo ver– en aquel hospital, por lo que le urgió aún más dirigir su mirada hacía ella. Giró lentamente su cabeza para observar mejor la escena, pero justamente cuando miró, una persona pasó por su lado, ocultando su visión por unos escasos segundos. Cuando su visión, para observar a la muchacha castaña, estuvo nuevamente descubierta, observó la puerta, pero aquella chica ya no estaba apoyada en la dicha entrada… Había desviado su visión sólo por unos escasos segundos… ¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuviera apoyada en la puerta automática? ¿Cómo era posible que desapareciera? Suspiró, quizás simplemente había sido su imaginación. Continúo con su camino.

**XxxXxxX**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para él, para Silver. Se levantó, se vistió, y se encaminó a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, a hacer lo mismo de siempre.

Salió de su Base Secreta y se encaminó hacia aquella tienda. Tendría que pasar por el frente del hospital, como hacia cada vez que iba a ese lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese día no estaba tan triste por hacerlo. Caminó por enfrente de aquel establecimiento, el mismo que recibía enfermos, y observó abierta y detalladamente la puerta de entrada del mismo. Por alguna razón, esperaba ver a la chica que había visto el día anterior. Y allí, nuevamente apoyada sobre la puerta automática, la vio, esta vez más claramente que la anterior. Era una chica joven, tendría su edad, o era uno, o dos años menor. Su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba atado en dos coletas, las mismas se doblaban hacia arriba, eso provocaba que esa chica le hiciera recordar a su amiga. Vestía el piyama celeste del hospital, y portaba una pequeña campera morada. Se la veía muy débil, pálida y cansada, además de que se la notaba decaída. Se encontraba mirando a sus pies, como si esperara por algo o por alguien. Mientras observaba cada detalle del cuerpo y aspecto de esa muchacha, la castaña levantó la mirada. Lo miró y, posteriormente a eso, le sonrió. Se quedó helado. El pelirrojo de ojos plateados se quedó inmóvil, no podía apartar su mirada de la mirada de aquella muchacha, ni tampoco podía moverse, estaba paralizado, completamente congelado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante la situación que estaba viviendo, un grupo de niños entró corriendo a ese establecimiento para enfermos, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas que él estaba teniendo con la muchacha. Luego de que el grupo de niños hubiera desaparecido, se permitió observar libremente la entrada, pero nuevamente aquella castaña ya no estaba. ¿Habría entrado al establecimiento con el grupo de niños que había entrado corriendo? O, ¿había sido su imaginación de nuevo? No, no creía que fuera lo último. Él había visto como ella miraba con sus intensos ojos castaños, a los suyos plateados, y también había visto como ella le había sonreído… Okey, lo había decidido, al salir de la tienda, iría a verla, o a preguntar por ella.

Salió de la tienda, y guardó lo que había comprado en su bolsillo. Caminó algo apresurado hacia el hospital, y cuando llegó, un nerviosismo lo atacó, cuando cruzó la puerta automática del edificio. Se sentía como un pequeño niño, no estaba muy acostumbrado a frecuentar ese tipo de lugar. Al parecer alguien notó su desorientación, porque no tardaron en cuestionar que necesitaba, lo que aumentó un poco más su reciente nerviosismo.

– Disculpe joven, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?-. Le preguntó amablemente una enfermera. Ella estaba atendiendo detrás de una ventanilla, y se la notaba algo cansada.

– Em, no…-. Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y largarse, pero desistió. – Bueno si, disculpe, venía a preguntar, si de por casualidad en este hospital tienen como paciente a una chica de más o menos mi edad, es castaña-. Soltó y preguntó todo rápido y dudoso, puesto que la duda y el nerviosismo lo seguían atacando, sin darle ni siquiera un descanso.

– Um, ¿es tu amiga? Dime su nombre y la buscaré enseguida-. Respondió la enfermera algo dudosa y desconfiada, pues esa pregunta se le había hecho extraña.

– No, realmente no la conozco, pero la vi un par de veces en la entrada del hospital, y me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra-. Espetó el pelirrojo un poco más nervioso.

– Lo siento, pero solo podemos darle información a los familiares directos, y, dependiendo del estado del enfermo, ha amigos o conocidos-. Respondió esta vez cortante y sería la enfermera, puesto que esas eran las reglas.

– De acuerdo, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo-. Se disculpó, igualmente serio. – Hasta luego-. Se volteó, y salió de aquel establecimiento, por alguna razón estaba algo decepcionado.

Sabía que algo así ocurriría. Por alguna razón las personas lo seguían viendo como alguien siniestro, aunque él no sabía muy bien el por qué. Se encaminó lentamente hacia su Base Secreta, y, aunque él no nunca lo admitiera, se encaminó preguntándose quién podría ser aquella muchacha de mirada castaña.

**XxxXxxX**

Nuevamente se levantó, preparado para cualquier cosa que le deparara aquel nuevo día de su vida. Se dirigió a aquella tienda, como ya era su rutina, pero esta vez lo hacía más con la intención de ver a aquella chica de coletas, que de proveerse de comida.

Caminó a paso pausado, más con la intención de dirigirse al hospital, que a la tienda; y más con la esperanza de ver a aquella muchacha apoyada en la puerta automática, que de poder comprar comestibles. Pasó lentamente por el frente de la puerta de aquel establecimiento para enfermos, y como lo supuso, ahí nuevamente vio apoya a la castaña. Su aspecto no había cambiado en nada. Se quedó ahí parado, esperando que la muchacha hiciera algún movimiento o acto, como en el día anterior, y así ella lo hizo. Nuevamente ella levanto sus ojos castaños y observó, intensamente, los suyos plateados, sólo que esta vez, no le regalo una sonrisa como en el día anterior, sino que esta vez, movió lentamente sus labios, como si quisiera decirle algo. Observó atentamente los actos de la muchacha, leyó sus labios, y finalmente entendió la palabra que le dictaba. La palabra que le estaba diciendo la castaña, era Lyra.

– ¿Lyra?-. Preguntó en voz alta, confundido, no sabiendo si había hecho un trabajo correcto. Es por esto que se quedó quieto esperando la confirmación de la castaña, ante esa palabra.

Vio como la muchacha asentía y le sonreía. Entonces sólo basto unos segundos para comprenderlo, ese era su nombre. Se dispuso a acercarse y a hablarle, pero antes de poder dar un sólo paso más, una ambulancia llegó frente al hospital. De la misma bajaron una camilla con una pequeña niña. Pero algo lo petrifico más que aquella imagen tan impactante, y eso fue ver como aquella muchacha castaña, Lyra, era atravesada por la camilla antes mencionada. Más decidido que nunca, se acercó corriendo al establecimiento, –notando como la castaña había desaparecido, pues ya no estaba en el lugar en donde había sido atravesada, es decir, ya no estaba apoyada en la puerta automática de entrada–, quería averiguar qué demonios pasaba.

Dejó de correr cuando atravesó la puerta de cristal. Un alivio interno lo invadió cuando lo atendió una enfermera diferente a la del día anterior.

– Perdón, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Preguntó la amable enfermera, hoy ella había reemplazado a su compañera. Era un poco más joven y jovial que la otra enfermera.

– Si, quisiera saber sobre el diagnóstico de una paciente-. El pelirrojo estaba serio y decidido, en verdad quería averiguar que rayos pasaba.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Cuestionó la amable enfermera de turno.

– Su nombre es Lyra-. Habló seguro, sin mostrar duda alguna.

– ¿Lyra?-. Preguntó la enfermera preocupada. – ¿Soul Lyra?-. La enfermera había reconocido inmediatamente ese nombre, y es porque recordaba a esa muchacha que estaba preocupada.

– Así es, ella es-. "_Vamos, ¿cuántas personas pueden llamarse Lyra? Estoy seguro que se trata de ella"_, pensó el pelirrojo para darse ánimos.

– Disculpa, ¿tú eres amigo suyo?-. Nuevamente cuestionó la enfermera, en su cara se había formado una mueca de tristeza.

– Si, por favor, quisiera saber su diagnóstico-. Él ya se encontraba serio, seguro y tranquilo. Pronto podría saber lo que quería entender.

– En verdad lo siento-. Dijo la enfermera haciendo una reverencia. – Antes creo que debes hablar con su madre, debido al estado de ella, sólo podemos darle información a familiares directos-. Habló la enfermera con tristeza. Ese era el primer amigo que visitaba a Lyra… Pero no podía violar las reglas del hospital, aquel pelirrojo sólo podría verla, si la madre de la castaña lo acompañaba.

– De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su tiempo-. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la salida del hospital. – Adiós y disculpe por molestarla-. Luego de saludar respetuosamente a la enfermera, salió y se dirigió hacia su Base Secreta.

Un par de personas lo miraba mientras caminaba. Tal vez su ceño fruncido y su mirada decidida, les producía curiosidad, y eso provocaba que lo miraran, cosa que le molestaba…

Mañana sin falta descubriría que rayos era lo que estaba pasando…

**XxxXxxX**

Casi no había dormido, pero no estaba cansado, estaba ansioso, y esa fue la principal causa de su insomnio. Ya se encontraba en frente de aquel establecimiento para enfermos. El pelirrojo de ojos plateados se encontraba esperando que apareciera la tal Lyra, ya que no había hallado a la muchacha apoyada en la puerta automática de entrada, como habitualmente la encontraba. Esperó por un largo tiempo, por una hora o dos, pero luego de ese lapso se cansó –por no decir que se hartó–, ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a la castaña. Suspiró resignado, y se giró para regresar a su Base Secreta, pero casi le da un infarto cuando realizó aquel acto, puesto que se encontró inesperadamente con Lyra, cara a cara con la castaña.

– Disculpa, ¿te asuste?-. Le preguntó dulcemente la muchacha que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, aunque podía jurar que poseía una sonrisa llena de burla.

En cambio él se alejó veloz y violentamente. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás algo rápido, y retrocedió, marcando el espacio. Sacó su Pokédex y con ella apuntó a la castaña, la misma que hasta hace unos momentos había tenido frente a su cara. No era una forma muy educada de responder, pero quería saber si aquella chica era real, o si era un Pokémon fantasma queriéndole ver de alguna forma la cara. La Pokédex, para su suerte –o desgracia– no identifico nada. Esa chica era humana.

– No, estoy bien-. Se permitió esta vez, responder educadamente. Aunque lo había hecho de una manera seria y seca.

– Hehe, ¿pensabas que era un Pokémon o que era un fantasma?-. Preguntó burlona la castaña, aunque se percibía un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

– Algo así-. Contestó, sincero.

– ¿Te molestaría sentarte conmigo por un rato?-. Preguntó amablemente la muchacha, mientras señalaba una banca. La misma se veía algo escondida, puesto que un par de árboles y arbustos la tapaban, dejándola fuera de simple vista.

– Si-. Respondió simplemente Silver.

Ambos caminaron un par de pasos hasta la banca anteriormente mencionada. Al llegar a ella, se sentaron y permanecieron largo tiempo callados.

– ¿Tú… tú eres… tú eres Soul Lyra?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

– Así es, esa soy yo-. Contestó la castaña bajando la mirada. – Pero no preguntes nada por favor, quiero explicártelo todo yo-. Terminó su diálogo.

Asintió, esperando que ella continuara, esperando que le contara…

– Bueno, veras… Argh, es que es difícil-. Se lamentó la castaña, mientras trataba de explicar lo que le pasaba. – ¿Tú crees en espíritus que no pueden descansar en paz porque les quedó un asunto por resolver, es decir, un asunto pendiente?-. Preguntó directamente Lyra, provocando que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos, sorprendido.

– Quizás… No pienso mucho en esas cosas-. Respondió tras haberse repuesto de la impresión, que le había causado la pregunta anterior. – ¿Tú lo eres?-. Esta vez el directo fue él.

– Algo así… En realidad todavía sigo viva, pero eso es porque aún tengo un asunto pendiente… Me gustaría poder solucionarlo antes de que llegue la hora de mi muerte-. La castaña bajo su cara, mientras su mirada era invadida por una tristeza infinita.

– Lamento escuchar eso-. Dijo el pelirrojo sincero. – ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-. Preguntó, sus palabras estaban llenas de amabilidad y bondad. En verdad quería ayudarla, en verdad quería ayudar a esa castaña, y más si era para que descansara en paz.

– ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿De verdad lo harías?-. Preguntó la muchacha llena de esperanza y alegría.

– Por supuesto que sí, confía en mí, los dos juntos lo lograremos-. Afirmó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. – Pero antes, debo saber todo lo que te pasó-. Terminó serio.

– Bien… Yo no estoy muerta, pero si estoy en coma… La razón por la que yo no he muerto, es porque tengo un asunto sin resolver, y bueno… Tú eres mi asunto pendiente-. La castaña habló rápido, producto de su nerviosismo. Al terminar de hablar –de una forma muy directa–, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su pequeño rostro.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo?-. Preguntó él atónito tras aquella revelación, que en verdad lo dejó sorprendido. Ellos dos ni siquiera se habían visto, recién hoy se habían conocido.

– Bueno veraz, mi casa está cerca del hospital, y yo te veía cada día, cuando pasabas de camino a la tienda que está cerca… Los primeros días te veías sumamente triste, posteriormente a eso comenzaste a verte misterioso y serio, pero ya se te veía un poco más animado; y bueno, finalmente cuando llego el día en que decidí que iba a hablarte para apoyarte, tuve un accidente que me dejo en coma… Por lo que mi asunto pendiente, era conocerte-. Lyra resumió su relato lo más que pudo.

– Ya veo… ¿Esa es la razón por la cual soy yo el único que puede verte?-. Preguntó una vez que se recuperó de esa nueva y directa revelación.

– Así es… Es por esta razón que quiero pedirte un favor… Bueno, en realidad dos-. Se podía ver que tras esas palabras, la cara de la castaña comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

– Y, ¿cuáles son?-. Preguntó curioso, aunque sabía que no se iba a negar a ningún favor que ella le pidiera, puesto que en verdad quería ayudarla.

– El primero e-es q-que… q-que m-me… ¡QUE ME BESES!-. Lyra contestó a modo de grito aquellas palabras de una forma rápida. Su rostro rápidamente se había tornado rojo, y a leguas se notaba que estaba sumamente abochornada.

– ¡¿Qué te bese?! N-No creo poder hacer eso-. Susurró, mientras un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, combinando perfectamente con su largo cabello rojo.

– Yo sé que te pareceré una chica muy atrevida e inapropiada, pero la verdad es que no hice muchas cosas en mi corta vida… Besar a alguien fue una de ellas… Y bueno, quisiera hacer la mayor parte de esas cosas que estén a mi alcance, aunque creo que la verdad esa es la única que lo está-. Al terminar de hablar, la muchacha bajo completamente su mirada castaña.

– Bien, lo haré-. Silver empezó a acercar su cara al rostro de la muchacha, comenzando así a acortar las distancias.

– ¡E-Espera!-. Gritó ella alejando su rostro. – Ahora como estoy, yo no siento nada. Aunque te de impresión, ¿p-podrías dármelo en mi cuerpo?-. Preguntó la castaña totalmente sonrojada y abochornada.

– ¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a entrar? No me dejan pasar-. Habló el pelirrojo razonándolo. No lo habían dejado pasar ninguno de los dos días, y además, ahora había hablado con las dos enfermeras, las dos ya conocían su identidad, ninguna de las dos lo dejaría pasar.

– ¡Entraras por la ventana!-. Habló la castaña emocionada. – Mi habitación está en la segunda planta. Se puede acceder a ella por la primera ventana de la segunda planta, la que está en la parte derecha. Estoy sola, no tengo un compañero de habitación, asique no tendrás que preocuparte por eso-. Explicó detalladamente la muchacha. Estaba algo entusiasmada, ya que, aunque estaba próxima a morir, su primer beso sería como el de un cuento.

– Bien, ¿cuál es el otro favor?-. Preguntó serio e interesado.

– ¿Le dirías a mi madre mi último deseo?-. Preguntó, ante el asentimiento de él prosiguió. – Dile que sea feliz, dile que sólo eso necesito para morir, para descansar en paz, dile que necesito que ella siga con su vida, con una vida llena de felicidad, y que siga siendo una persona llena de alegría, ¿se lo dirás?-. La castaña tenía una sonrisa triste adornándole la cara, pero su mirada estaba llena de amabilidad, en verdad esa era una de las cosas que necesitaba para descansar en paz, además que eso era lo único que esperaba de su mamá…

– Claro-. Respondió el pelirrojo. Se le formó una sonrisa amarga en su cara. – Ahora vamos a tu habitación-. Terminó. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, lo que impidió que pudiera mirar a la castaña a la cara. Lo había decidido, en verdad quería ayudar a esa muchacha a descansar en paz.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al establecimiento para enfermos. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, se dirigieron hacia su parte derecha. Una vez que localizaron la primer ventana de la segunda planta de la parte derecha de aquel lugar, los dos comenzaron a trepar.

Cuando se encontró realizando estos actos, el pelirrojo sonrió ante los recuerdos que llegaron a su cerebro tras haberlos hecho. Puesto que recordó cierto día en el cual, de la misma forma, robó a su Totodile del Laboratorio del Prof. Elm, y también en el cual, conoció a Gold por primera vez.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, abrió cuidadosamente la ventana, y luego de haber hecho eso, se metió sigilosamente por dicha entrada. Cuando entró por fin a la habitación, se encontró con el cuerpo de Lyra. Se veía idéntica a la Lyra que conocía, sólo que esta otra, se encontraba atrapada en un sueño entre la vida y la muerte. Se la veía un poco más pálida, y también se la veía menos llena de vida, pero igual se veía linda.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y salida de la misma. Se asomó al pasillo, y una que vez observó y comprobó que no había nadie cerca, cerró la puerta de dicha habitación, puesto que no quería que nadie lo observara realizando un tan vergonzoso acto. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de la castaña, y aproximó su cara al rostro de Lyra, acortando de a poco la distancia. La muchacha, la misma que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, se sonrojo al ver como el chico de ojos plateados se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios. Silver terminó de acortar toda la distancia que lo separaba de la castaña, y sello los labios de la chica de coletas con un tierno y fugaz beso. Esto provocó que la castaña se llevara dos dedos a sus labios, cuando sintió los del pelirrojo sobre los de su cuerpo.

Se separó algo sonrojado del cuerpo de Lyra, y observó seria e intensamente a la muchacha, buscando su aprobación por sus recientes actos realizados. La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, impidiéndoselo. Una mujer de pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo, entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba a punto comenzar entre esos dos.

– Hola, ¿eres amigo de Lyra?-. Preguntó la mujer amablemente. Se la veía muy cansada, y su mirada destellaba de dolor y sufrimiento.

– Ella es mi madre. No te preocupes, ella cree en estas cosas, fue ella quien me las explico a mi cuando era pequeña. Por favor, solo dile lo que te dije-. Lyra le dirigió una mirada cargada de amabilidad a Silver, y luego miró tiernamente a su madre.

– Si soy su amigo… Vera señora, esto es algo difícil de explicar…-. El pelirrojo dudo si continuar o no, pero al ver asentir a la castaña, prosiguió. – Su hija no puede descansar en paz, y eso se debe a que tiene un asunto pendiente, en el cual, solo usted la puede ayudar-. Terminó de explicar. Su rostro demostraba seriedad y seguridad.

– Ella te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Ella está aquí, ¿no es cierto? ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-. Preguntó rápidamente la mujer, pero sin que el sufrimiento ni el dolor abandonaran su rostro. Sabía lo que significaba descansar en paz, y eso implicaba perder a su hija.

– Si, ella está aquí, y si, ella me lo dijo… Sólo tiene que ser feliz, por ella y por usted. Sólo así ella estará tranquila, sólo así podrá descansar en paz, si usted tiene una vida llena de alegría y de felicidad -. Se formó un nudo muy grande en su garganta, el cual impedía que si quiera tragara, cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras. Tenía su mirada plateada sobre la de la madre de la castaña, pero algo le decía que bajara la vista. Sabía que era ese algo que le decía que bajara la vista, era su conciencia, puesto que sabía y estaba consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo. Le pedía a una madre que dejara ir a su hija, que la dejara morir, que la dejara descansar en paz… No podía mirarla a la cara… Pero no, eso es lo que le había prometido a la castaña, tenía que respetarla, y respetar su promesa. Además, él también quería eso para aquella mujer, su felicidad, aunque no la conociera… Se obligó a no apartar la mirada.

– Esta bien, Lyra. Lo intentaré por ambas-. Habló la mujer, para luego de decir aquellas palabras, estallar en lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo.

En ese momento, Lyra comenzó a brillar, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas rosadas.

– Muchas gracias, Silver… Siempre te amaré-. Susurró con total sinceridad la muchacha de mirada castaña, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, pero lo que nunca dejo de desaparecer, fue su sonrisa amable.

En ese momento, se escuchó que la máquina que indicaba los pulsos cardíacos –del corazón– de Lyra, dejaba de provocar los sonidos pausados de los latidos, para dar lugar a un conocido sonido, el mismo que indicaba que aquella chica castaña ya había fallecido.

La madre de Lyra se abrazó llorando al pelirrojo, mientras que él tampoco podía evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan y se resbalaran por su cara… Lo único que lo reconfortaba en estos momentos, era saber que él la había podido ayudar a descansar en paz…

Y estaba seguro que algún día, en algún lugar, ellos dos se volverían a encontrar, puesto que esa chica era la primera que lo había necesitado, y era la primera que le había afirmado que lo había amado.

**Xxx¿Fin?xxX**

* * *

_Bien, les agradezco por haber entrado y espero que les haya gustado._

_Se preguntaran porqué ¿Fin? ¿Verdad? Bueno, la verdad es que a mi me gusto mucho el final (¿sera que quiero a Silver sólo para mi?), pero después me di cuenta que volví a dejarlo solo, y bueno, se me ocurrió escribir la perspectiva de Lyra, (ya que esta puede decirse que es más de Silver) y se me ocurrió hacer un final alternativo... Pero no se, quizá lo deje en Oneshot o quizá lo haga Threeshot. No prometo nada._

_En fin, nuevamente agradezco a los que leyeron_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_BlackDream-Mari_

_PD: Capítulo reeditado._


	2. Ultimo deseo: Perspectiva de Lyra

_Hola a todos!_

_Hay Dios, hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, que no se por donde empezar... Además no quiero alargar tanto esto, pero bueno, aquí vamos..._

_Perdón, perdón, perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero ya les había dicho por mensaje privado que mi inspiración me había abandonado, y lo peor es que me dijo que se toma vacaciones para rato T-T Pero bueno, me esforcé demasiado y, aunque ahora mi cabeza parezca papilla, logre sacar algo... Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_Bien, RubyLRed, se que esta era tu dedicación y se que me pediste, como buen amigo, que no la continuara si me costaba, pero bueno, hubieron cuatro hermosas personas que me pidieron continuarlo, y por so estoy tratando de hacerlo._

_Por favor, como esto en verdad me costo, quiero que sean completamente sinceros... Díganme si les gusto, si no les gusto, si debo borrarlo, si debo tirarme a un pantano (?) Pero por favor díganme algo!_

_Sólo una cosa más, ya anteriormente había mencionado que no estaba muy segura de tener incorporada a Lyra por no estar en el manga, pero lo tanto, perdón si quedo OoC, pero les juro que me esforcé por plasmarla como me la imaginaba, o sea, como una persona animada... Así es como yo la veo en el juego..._

_Sobre el final alternativo, lo traeré en el próximo capítulo! Por lo tanto, advierto que esta historia es igual a la otra (misma advertencia en el final)._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores..._

* * *

**XxxÚltimo deseoxxX**

Nuevamente se despertaba y nuevamente se levantaba, era otro día normal para Lyra. Estaba aburrida y sola en su casa, puesto que no tenía mucho que hacer, pero todavía no podía comenzar con su viaje, ya que aún no quería dejar sola a su madre. No hacía mucho que se habían acabado de mudar, la razón de eso fue que a su mamá la había ascendido y transferido en su oficio. Aún no conocía a nadie, pero todavía no quería comenzar con su viaje de Entrenadora Pokémon, puesto que aún no quería dejar sola a su mamá en aquella nueva ciudad.

Estaba sola y aburrida, puesto que su madre trabajaba la mayor parte del día. No conocía a nadie y no tenía que hacer nada interesante… ¿Qué se puede hacer en una situación como esta para distraerse? Para Lyra aquella respuesta fue muy clara… La solución que había elegido la castaña era mirar por la ventana.

Cerca de su casa se encontraban ubicados un hospital y una pequeña tienda, la cual a la hora de ir a comprar, le ahorra muchas molestias. Para hablar con más exactitud, la casa de Lyra estaba separada del hospital mediante la interposición de dos casas, y la tienda, repetía aquel proceso de la misma manera, solo que lo hacía en la dirección opuesta, es decir, del otro lado, del lado contrario. Debido a esto, los panoramas de Lyra cuando miraba por la ventana, se dividían en dos: Por un lado veían a gente "normal" que iba a comprar, y por otro lado veía a personas admirables –los mismos que eran enfermos terminales– disfrutar a pleno su vida día a día.

Admiraba y respetaba a aquellas personas. Verlas reír, a los niños jugar, y a todas ellas disfrutar a pesar de su enfermedad terminal, en verdad le ponía la piel de gallina, la llenaba de alegría, aquellas personas en verdad eran un ejemplo de vida.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, como recientemente acostumbraba. Tenía apoyados los brazos sobre el marco de su ventana, y con los mismos sostenía su cara. Miraba distraídamente a las personas que iban y que venían, hasta que algo capto su atención, provocando que su visión no se alejara de eso. Vio pasar a un muchacho, el cual no se comparaba con ninguno de sus panoramas…

Era un chico de más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello rojo –era pelirrojo–, desprendía un aura seguridad y seriedad al caminar, y eso le daba un aire de misterio. Aun así, ella podía ver más en él, ella podía jurar que aquel muchacho estaba rodeado por una gran soledad.

Así fue como todo comenzó. Luego de aquel día, ver pasar a aquel pelirrojo misterioso se había vuelto una costumbre para ella, más que eso, verlo pasar se había vuelto una necesidad, se había vuelto su necesidad. Cada día que lo veía, algo nuevo descubría. Siempre iba al mismo lugar, podía decirse que era como una rutina que él tenía.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y ella continuaba observando a aquel muchacho por su ventana. Podía jurar que con cada día que pasaba, la expresión de aquel pelirrojo cambiaba cada vez más. Al principio podía verlo caminando realmente desanimado, totalmente desacostumbrado a esa nueva soledad que lo rodeaba, puesto que caminaba sumamente despacio, pausado, como si no quisiera apurarse en regresar, como si quisiera alargar aquella travesía un poco más. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, esa expresión de dolor fue cambiando, ya no lo veía tan desanimado. Ella podía jurar, que aquel chico ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a aquella nueva soledad que lo rodeaba.

Pero había algo que la perturbaba a ella, algo que no había dejado de rondarle la cabeza… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que había observado a aquel muchacho? Y mejor aún, había otra pregunta que le rondaba aún con más frecuencia en su cabeza… ¿Por qué no podía dejar mirarlo? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lo había estado observando, pero si había algo que tenía muy claro… Ver pasar a aquel pelirrojo se había vuelto algo indispensable para ella, en verdad una verdadera necesidad. Pero una vez que ella se dio cuenta de eso, otra pregunta llegó a su cerebro… ¿Es que acaso se había enamorado de aquel muchacho? No, aquello no era posible, era imposible… Okey, admitía que en verdad era un chico atractivo, y también admitía que a ella le parecía sumamente lindo, pero aquello no tenía raciocinio. El amor no solo se basa en el aspecto... ¿Cómo se puede enamorar una persona de otra sin saber nada de su persona? Sin saber de su personalidad, de sus gustos, de su forma de pensar, de su forma de obrar, etc. No, en verdad no tenía lógica… ¿O quizás si la tenía?

Luego de un tiempo, ella misma había podido responderse su cuestionamiento… Los días habían continuado pasando, y ella había continuado estando observando al pelirrojo misterioso sin poder evitarlo… Si se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de aquel muchacho, esa era la razón por la cual no podía dejar de mirarlo. Pero ahora su mente era prisionera de otra duda… ¿Cómo iba a conquistarlo? La idea de salir a la calle un día y decirle: "Te amo, me he enamorado de ti por haberte estado mirando por un largo e indefinido tiempo –que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comencé a hacerlo–, a través de la ventana de mi casa"; no le parecía buena, en verdad no le parecía una buena idea. Ella no se consideraba una persona tímida, más bien creía que era una persona extrovertida, pero hacer eso era en verdad demasiado, hasta para ella era demasiado, puesto que aquel muchacho pensaría que era una acosadora cualquiera, cosa que ella no era –o al menos ella quería pensar que no lo era–.

Entonces, tras mucho pensar en eso, una idea bastante buena llegó a su cabeza. Tal vez podría ayudarlo, y ojo que eso no era una excusa para conquistarlo, ella en verdad lo quería ayudar, puesto que ella se había preocupado mucho por el estado de aquel muchacho y, por lo tanto, ella no quería perder la oportunidad de ayudarlo. Además, quizás así los dos podrían conocerse mejor, y bueno, quizás también así podría nacer algo nuevo entre ellos. Aunque eso ya estaba arreglado por su parte. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, pero estaba segura de estar enamorada, puesto que ella generalmente no les presta mucha atención a los desconocidos que pasan y que ella observa con su mirada castaña por su ventana, no, en verdad no les presta nada de atención, solo ese muchacho de cabello colorado y ojos plateados había despertado su curiosidad, solo él había provocado eso en ella.

Y luego de pensar en todo aquello, lo decidió. Lyra –una persona que se encontraba muy emocionada–, decidió que el día que estaba próximo a pasar, es decir, mañana –día siguiente–, hablaría con aquel muchacho de ojos plateados. Solamente esperaba que aquel pelirrojo no se asustara, solo esperaba que aquel muchacho la escuchara. También rogaba que no pensara que estaba loca, porque ella entendía las razones por las cuales las personas normales pensarían que estaba loca, ¿qué clase de persona le habla de la nada a otra? ¿Qué clase de persona sale un día de su casa y le habla a un desconocido? O mejor aún, ¿qué clase de persona se preocupa por otra persona que ni siquiera conoce? Pero ella, a pesar de lo que pensaran las personas, no estaba loca. Para ella aquel chico no era un desconocido –no después de estarlo observando por tanto tiempo–, ella estaba segura que ese chico era su amor correspondido, o verdadero amor, o su amor destinado, como más les guste llamarlo. Porque ella aun creía en esas cosas, a pesar de que otras personas, vieran como personas cursis y soñadoras a las personas que creían en esas cosas, ella aún seguía creyendo en ellas, y ahora estaba más segura que nunca en creerlas. Sólo esperaba que aquel chico le diera una oportunidad, solamente esperaba que le diera una oportunidad para explicárselas, sólo esperaba que no la ignorara, solamente esperaba que le hablara, sólo esperaba poder conocerlo, poder ayudarlo…

**XxxXxxX**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la vida de aquella castaña. Se levantó más temprano de lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrada, y eso se debía a que estaba realmente emocionada.

Su madre, la misma que estaba realmente asombrada por esta acción realizada por parte su hija de mirada castaña, se despidió de Lyra, ya que tendría que ir a enfrentar otro día laboral. Ninguna de las dos se imaginaba lo que ese día les deparaba…

Acompañó a su mamá hasta la puerta de entrada de su casa, y ahí nuevamente se despidió de ella. Luego de haber hecho eso, se dirigió a la ventana, y comenzó a observar por la misma, como acostumbraba a hacer cada día. Estaba nerviosa, para qué tratar de negarlo, pero también estaba sumamente ansiosa, por fin iba a conocer a aquel muchacho de ojos plateados, al mismo que había observado día, tras día, al mismo que se moría por conocer ese día.

No había transcurrido ni un cuarto de ahora, y Lyra continuaba demasiado ansiosa, su emoción no había disminuido ni siquiera un poquito. Tal era la emoción que la embargaba, que hasta había decidido esperar fuera de su casa, al menos su ansiedad disminuiría de esa manera. No tenía nada de malo que realizara ese acto, es más, las personas no podían verla raro, puesto que el día estaba realmente lindo para estar sentada al frente de su casa. Además, ese era un punto a su favor, no tendría nada de raro ni de malo hablarle al pelirrojo misterioso cuando pasara por la puerta de su casa, y la belleza del día le parecía una buena cuartada para cruzar palabras…

Salió de su casa y se sentó pesadamente en el escalón de la entrada. Suspiró cansada. Ahí comenzaba su larga odisea –tediosa espera–, puesto que sabía que el pelirrojo aparecería recién al mediodía.

Los segundos transcurrían como horas para Lyra, y los minutos como largos y aburridos años. Veía impaciente y distraídamente como la gente transcurría, como iba y como venía. Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se percató de nada de lo que pasaba, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de nada de lo que la rodeaba. Todo fue muy rápido para la castaña, de repente sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza, su visión se volvió negra, y la oscuridad envolvió completamente su cerebro, y por consiguiente, a ella entera.

**XxxXxxX**

Comenzó a reaccionar. De a poco empezó a escuchar una voz lejana, que cada vez se acercaba más y más. Comenzó a visualizar lo que la rodeaba. Lo primero que vio fue a su madre, la misma que tenía una expresión llena de dolor y sufrimiento, se encontraba hablando con un médico, el mismo parecía ser un tipo bastante serio. Estaba en una habitación, y al ver al doctor, podía deducir que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital. Pero había algo que la sorprendió mucho más que encontrarse en aquel hospital, algo que le pareció aún mucho más extraño… Ella podía verse recostada en una cama… ¿Cómo rayos es que podía verse? Y, ¿cómo demonios estaba acostada en aquella cama? Ella podía jurar que estaba parada, no acostada. ¿Cómo era todo eso posible?

Respiró hondo. Contó hasta diez. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que entender qué rayos estaba pasando. Se tranquilizó. Comenzó a escuchar la conversación que tenía su madre con aquel doctor.

– Lo lamento señora-. Se lamentó el médico. – No creo que Lyra despierte, el impacto del accidente fue muy fuerte… Las posibilidades médicas que despierte del coma derivado por el accidente, no alcanzan ni un mínimo de cinco por ciento… Y sus probabilidades de sobrevivir médicas, tampoco superan dicho porcentaje-. Explicó serio el médico.

– No puede ser-. Susurró la mujer, las lágrimas ya se habían apelmazado en su mirada. – Ella es muy joven… ¿Ni siquiera su fuerza o vitalidad la pueden ayudar?-. Preguntó desesperada la madre de Lyra, perdiendo de a poco sus esperanzas.

– Me temo que no, lo siento. La dimensión de ese impacto es demasiado, la verdad aún estoy perplejo de como su hija aún continua con vida, cualquier persona que hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera perecido en el acto sin poderlo evitar. Ciertamente su hija es una persona muy fuerte, pero lamentablemente no creo que despierte-. Dijo el médico directo, su trabajo era ser sincero y, al no darle falsas esperanzas a esa mujer, lo estaba siendo. – Disculpe, y de nuevo lo siento-. Susurró para luego salir de la habitación.

– Si eres una chica fuerte-. Susurró la madre de Lyra, mientras se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de la castaña. – Pero tal vez aun tienes un asunto pendiente-. Terminó la mujer de coleta alta, para luego llorar sobre el cuerpo de Lyra.

Lyra pestañeó confundida ante tanta información, pero solamente le hizo falta escuchar el llanto desgarrador y ver la imagen destrozada de su madre, para reaccionar, y posteriormente a eso, para sentirse realmente mal.

– ¡No llores mamá!-. Gritó angustiada Lyra. – ¡Aquí estoy! Estoy bien, ¿ves?-. Le habló a su madre, pero al parecer ella no era capaz de verla.

En ese momento entró una enfermera al cuarto de Lyra, provocando que la mujer se separara del cuerpo de la castaña.

– Lo siento-. Habló sinceramente una vez que entró, aquella joven enfermera.

– Muchas gracias-. Contestó realmente agradecida la madre de la castaña, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Debo pedirle que venga a llenar unas planillas. Lamento que sea justo en este momento-. Dijo la enfermera apenada por justo haber irrumpido cuando la mujer estaba en pleno desconsuelo.

– No te preocupes, en algún momento debía hacerlo-. Respondió la madre de la castaña, mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, la misma que nunca saldría.

La mujer y la enfermera salieron de la habitación, dejando a Lyra sola con su cuerpo.

– Mamá no puede verme…-. Habló ella tristemente. – ¿A qué se referirá con asunto pendiente?-. Terminó la castaña, recordando las palabras que su madre había dicho hacia sólo un momento.

Entonces recordó aquella conversación que tuvo lugar en su pasado…

Fashback

_Una Lyra de seis años conversaba de una forma curiosa y alegre con su madre._

– _Mamá, ¿qué significa tener un asunto pendiente?-. Preguntó la niña inocentemente._

– _Es tener algo que te falta por hacer, o por resolver… Pero eso depende de para que uses el concepto-. Contestó seriamente su madre._

– _¿Y a que te refieres con eso?-. Preguntó nuevamente la niña, totalmente confundida._

– _Bueno, en la vida cotidiana, no hablamos normalmente de asuntos pendientes, puesto que son los asuntos que tratamos de resolver día con día, y a los que usualmente llamamos sueños, expectativas o metas. Generalmente se habla de asuntos pendientes, cuando una persona ya no tiene la oportunidad de resolver algo que le quedo sin hacer… Es decir, que esa persona ya está muerta-. Explicó la madre de Lyra, provocando que la mueca alegre en la cara de la niña castaña, se transformara en una mueca de total tristeza. – Pero no pongas esa cara Lyra, sabes, aunque esas personas ya estén muertas, todavía tienen una posibilidad u oportunidad de cumplir lo que les quedó pendiente hacer en vida-._

– _¿En serio?-. Preguntó la pequeña Lyra, un poco más animada._

– _En serio. A esas personas se las llama espíritus, y ellos no pueden descansar en paz hasta que alguien no los ayude a resolver lo que les quedo pendiente-. Explicó la mujer seriamente. – Es por eso que a algunas personas a veces se les aparecen espíritus que sólo ellos pueden ver, pero a ti no debe darte miedo eso, si alguna vez un espíritu se te aparece y te pide ayuda con tu asunto pendiente, trata de ayudarlo-. Terminó la mujer sonriente._

– _¡Claro! A mí me gustaría ayudar a que alguien pueda descansar en paz-. Contestó la niña sincera y felizmente, mientras que su madre la abrazaba tiernamente._

Fin del Fashback

Abrió grandemente sus castaños ojos cuando terminó de recordar aquello. Estaba sorprendida. Ahora lo entendía, una persona normal hubiera perecido sin poderlo evitar debido al impacto de aquel accidente, pero ella no había muerto, y no lo había hecho porque aún le quedaba algo por resolver, aún le quedaba un asunto pendiente. Lo malo era que no tenía idea de qué le quedaba resolver, no tenía idea de cuál era su asunto pendiente. Comenzó a tratar de pensar cuál era su asunto pendiente, y entonces algo, como caído del cielo, llegó a su cerebro… Hoy iba a ser el día en el cual iba a conocer a aquel muchacho de ojos plateados, pero no lo había llegado a conocer debido al accidente… Entonces lo entendió… Él era su asunto pendiente.

Sonrió de manera irónica y burlona. ¿Acaso alguien podría tener más mala suerte? Tenía dos opciones: La primera era quedar en coma para siempre, o la segunda era morir sin resolver su asunto pendiente. Era obvio cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta, sin duda alguna era la segunda. Suspiró y posteriormente a eso sonrió. No estaba molesta, claro que no. Debía admitir que si le asustaba el hecho de morir, por qué iba a negarlo, pero no podía enojarse por algo así, todos en algún momento tenemos que morir, y ella, en su caso, no podía evitarlo, ¿por qué molestarse por algo que no tenía solución de todos modos? Lo que si la desconcertaba un poco nada más, era el hecho de que no podría conocer a aquel muchacho, y eso que en verdad ella quería ayudarlo… Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios.

Pestañeó como si de repente recordara algo realmente importante. Miró la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared de la habitación… No faltaba mucho para que el muchacho pasara por el frente de la institución para enfermos. Comenzó a correr para poder irlo a observar pasar frente al hospital, sin poderlo evitar. Pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, se detuvo en seco. ¿Él la podría ver? Suspiró. Veamos, por lo que lo que había observado, él era un muchacho serio, no se interesaría por ella aunque pudiera verla. Él no notaria que había algo raro con ella, puesto que ella no tenía nada especial, ella era una chica normal. Cuando pasara frente al hospital, él la vería como una chica más, que estaba parada frente a un hospital. Sonrió. Mejor, así lo podía observar sin que él la notara.

Continúo con el camino que había dejado inconcluso, sólo que esta vez lo recorrió caminando. Se dirigió a la entrada del hospital. Caminaba y miraba por todos los lados que iba pasando. Estaba realmente sorprendida, pasaba por el frente de las personas, les hablaba, hasta les hacía caras raras, y aun así, ninguna de ellas notaba siquiera una pisca de su presencia y/o existencia… ¿Cuántas personas en estado de coma habían pasado por lo que ella estaba pasando? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Finalmente llegó a la entrada principal del hospital, solo le queda atravesar la puerta automática de entrada para estar fuera. Se acercó, esperando que la puerta abriera cuando dio aquel paso, pero esta no lo hizo. Miró indignada hacia la puerta automática, y repitió el acto anteriormente mencionado. No funcionó. Un puchero molesto se formó en su rostro. Lo repitió otra vez, y otra, y otra más, hasta que llego a la décima vez, y entonces se permitió recordar el por qué la puerta nunca abriría… Ella no estaba en una forma física –ella estaba en una forma incorpórea–. Se rió de su ridículo error. Menos mal que nadie la vio realizando tan vergonzosos actos. Pensó en como poder atravesar la puerta automática, y entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Por fin podría hacer lo que veía en las películas. Inspiró y con una mirada decidida corrió, y atravesó la puerta de entrada automática. Una vez afuera, sonrió con autosuficiencia. Miró hacia todos lados, ¿dónde se podría apoyar para observar a aquel muchacho? Otra buena idea llegó a la cabeza de la castaña. Ya que la puerta automática no reaccionaba ante su presencia, tal vez podría apoyarse en ella, aunque esperaba no equivocarse, atravesarla y caer de espaldas. Lo intentó, y para su asombró lo logró. Lyra se quedó apoyada en la puerta automática de entrada. Lástima que nadie pudiera verla, sino ya estaría alardeando en ser la primera persona en lograr realizar aquel acto.

Se quedó ahí apoyada. Luego de un momento suspiró, y posó sus castaños ojos en el suelo. Era la primera vez que no tenía ganas de observar a las personas que pasaban por delante de su mirada. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella estaba realmente desanimada, decaída y triste, pero es que saber que vas a morir no es algo que te de muchos ánimos. Continúo mirando al suelo, hasta que se sintió ligeramente observada. Levantó la mirada, y recién en ese momento se percató como el muchacho que había estado esperando que pasara, la miraba de reojo con su intensa mirada plateada.

Pestañeó con asombro. Eso no podía estar pasando… ¿Acaso el pelirrojo misterioso la estaba mirando? Una persona pasó ocultando su visión del chico. Un nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo, y en su interior todo estaba hecho un revoltijo, quería alejarse, quería escaparse, quería ocultarse en ese preciso instante. Cerró fuertemente sus parpados como si esto le ayudara de alguna forma a lograrlo… Y al parecer lo hizo, ya que cuando abrió sus parpados, otra vez se encontraba en su habitación de aquel hospital para pacientes terminales. Observó su cuerpo, ¿acaso tenía la cara sonrojada?

Sonrió, en verdad estaba llena de emoción. ¡Aquel muchacho, del cual se había enamorado, la había mirado! ¡La había observados con sus intensos ojos plateados! Eso podía significar una sola cosa… ¡Él si podía verla! Y lo más importante… Él la había notado, no la había ignorado a pesar de que él podía verla como una persona normal, como una chica más… Una inmensa felicidad se apoderó de ella. Tal vez si tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo, tal vez si podría cumplir su último deseo…

**XxxXxxX**

Estaba sumamente emocionada. Todo el tiempo que había restado del día anterior, había estado planeando lo que le diría a aquel muchacho. Ahora sabía que la veía, y en verdad se moría por conocer a aquel pelirrojo misterioso, pero hacer aquello prometía ser algo complicado… ¿Cómo se supone que se acercaría para conocerlo? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? No podía simplemente acercarse a él y decirle: "Veras, tuve un accidente, estoy en coma, tenía que morir pero no lo hice porque tenía algo que resolver, y tú puedes verme porque eres ese asunto pendiente". No, aquello era una cosa de locos…

Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, mientras la hora en la que pasaría el chico por el frente del hospital, se acercaba cada vez más.

**XxxXxxX**

Nuevamente se encontraba apoyada en la puerta automática de aquel establecimiento que recibía enfermos. Otra vez se encontraba mirando desanimada sus pies, esperando que un par de ojos plateados se posaran de nueva cuenta sobre ella. Sólo tuvo que esperar un rato más, antes de sentir aquella mirada sobre ella de vuelta, esta vez la sentía aún más intensa, aquella mirada plateada la escudriñó un poco más que la vez anterior. Esta vez, sin preguntarse quién podría ser, puesto que sólo había alguien que la podía ver, levantó la mirada, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara. Al ver como el muchacho se quedaba congelado ante sus actos, ensancho aún más su linda sonrisa. Pero justo en ese momento, antes que pudiera reaccionar, un grupo de niños entró corriendo al hospital, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas que estaba teniendo con el pelirrojo misterioso. La atravesaron y provocaron que apareciera de vuelta en su habitación en aquel establecimiento para enfermos, al lado de su cuerpo.

Se dio un golpe mental por no haber evitado que pasara aquella situación que había pasado. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo. Aun así, no podía enojarse con los niños de aquel establecimiento para enfermos, puesto que aquellos niños eran símbolo de fuerza y esperanza, ella en verdad los admiraba. No estaba muy segura si el muchacho de ojos plateados la había visto desaparecer, sólo rogaba que no se asustara si había presenciado dicha situación.

Se preguntó el por qué siempre al ser atravesada aparecía al lado de su cuerpo, en su cuarto en aquel establecimiento para enfermos. Pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que uniera cabos… Eso seguramente sucedía porque, aunque era un espíritu que no podía descansar en paz, su cuerpo aún tenía vitalidad, y era por eso que ella aún estaba atada a su cuerpo.

Suspiró. No tenía otra opción, tenía que esperar un día más para tener una conversación con aquel muchacho…

**XxxXxxX**

Lyra se encontraba cada vez más desanimada. Ver como su madre sufría con cada día que pasaba, era más de lo que ella podía aguantar. No quería verla así, ella quería verla sonreír, quería que ella volviera a ser feliz.

Todo eso la llevó a tomar una decisión. Ella no podía perder más tiempo, ella tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con aquel muchacho de ojos plateados, con aquel pelirrojo misterioso. Tenía que pedirle que la ayudara con su último deseo, pero también quería pedirle un favor, el mismo que se podía tomar como una petición…

Sin duda alguna, volvió a salir del hospital, y nuevamente se situó en su habitual lugar. Lyra no tardó en sentir aquella peculiar mirada sobre ella, y sin esperar un segundo más, ella también alzo la suya castaña, haciendo que la misma se encontrara con aquella plateada. No tardó en mover muy lentamente sus labios, pronunciando su nombre, esperando que el muchacho leyera sus labios, mientras asimismo también se encontraba esperando que entendiera que la palabra que pronunciaba, era Lyra.

– ¿Lyra?-. Le escuchó preguntar. Sin ocultar su alegría y emoción porque le había entendido, asintió y le sonrió. Justo en ese momento una ambulancia llegó frente al hospital. De la misma bajaron una camilla con una pequeña niña, la cual no pudo esquivar, puesto que los paramédicos entraron corriendo. Una vez que se encontró de nuevo en su cuarto de hospital, se permitió suspirar. Esta vez estaba segura que el muchacho la había visto desaparecer. Nuevamente suspiró. Ella solamente esperaba que él no se asustara, sólo esperaba que le diera una oportunidad para explicar, nada más...

No tenía opción, debería esperar un día más…

**XxxXxxX**

Nuevamente se encontraba fuera del hospital, sólo que esta vez no se encontraba apoyada en la puerta automática. No, esta vez no, esta vez no esperaría a que el pelirrojo misterioso se acercará y le hablará, no, esta vez iba a ser ella quien lo encarará, puesto que ella no quería perder otra oportunidad, por lo que en estos momentos se encontraba buscando un lugar en donde pudieran hablar.

¡Bingo! La castaña había encontrado una banca algo escondida, tras unos árboles y arbustos, de la simple vista. Sonrió. Allí, no verían hablar al pelirrojo solo, y por lo tanto, no pensarían que estaba loco. Ahora sólo quedaba esperarlo. Pero en ese momento pudo divisar a aquel muchacho de ojos plateados mirando hacia la puerta del hospital, como si estuviera esperando por ella. Rápidamente se posiciono a su lado, y cuando lo vio girar resignado, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Vio como aquel pelirrojo se asustó, por lo que no tardó en hablarle para disculparse.

– Disculpa, ¿te asuste?-. Le preguntó dulcemente, mientras lo miraba preocupada, aunque no podía evitar que se le formara una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

La respuesta del muchacho la sorprendió, ya que no fue exactamente una contestación, por el contrario, el pelirrojo se alejó rápido de su lado, y posteriormente a eso, sacó y la apuntó con un aparato extraño. Supuso que era un objeto Pokémon, que identificaba a los Pokémon, ya que dicho aparato no reaccionó ante ella cuando el muchacho de ojos plateados la apuntó con el mismo aparato que se le hacía desconocido.

Luego de que aquel aparato no reaccionara ante ella y que no le diera una respuesta, el pelirrojo le contestó de una manera seria y seca.

– No, estoy bien-. Le contestó, finalmente el chico de mirada plateada respetuosamente.

– Hehe, ¿pensabas que era un Pokémon o que era un fantasma?-. Preguntó casi burlándose, puesto que estaba segura de que aquel muchacho pensaba que ella era un fantasma.

– Algo así-. Contestó el pelirrojo sincero.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Aquel muchacho de ojos plateados en verdad le gustaba, era como se lo imaginaba, serio, sincero, y le inspiraba confianza. Se decidió, en verdad iba a hablar con ese chico.

– ¿Te molestaría sentarte conmigo por un rato?-. Le preguntó amablemente sonriendo, mientras le señalaba aquella banca que había encontrado hace un rato.

– Si-. Le respondió simplemente el muchacho de ojos plateados.

Ambos caminaron un par de pasos hasta la banca anteriormente mencionada. Al llegar a ella, se sentaron y permanecieron largo tiempo callados.

Estaba realmente nerviosa. No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, y aquel chico tampoco la ayudaba a empezar con aquella charla.

– ¿Tú… tú eres… tú eres Soul Lyra?-. Le preguntó el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

– Así es, esa soy yo-. Bajó la mirada para darse ánimos. Bien, él ya la había ayudado, él había dado el primer paso, ahora era su turno para continuar con aquella complicada charla. – Pero no preguntes nada por favor, quiero explicártelo todo yo-. Terminó decidida su diálogo.

Vio como el muchacho asentía y esperaba a que ella continuara.

– Bueno, veras… Argh, es que es difícil-. Se lamentó, y es que no sabía cómo explicar aquello. Pero no podía perder más tiempo, así que lo haría sin rodeos. – ¿Tú crees en espíritus que no pueden descansar en paz porque les quedó un asunto por resolver, es decir, un asunto pendiente?-. Preguntó directamente, mientras veía como el chico abría sus plateados ojos, sorprendido.

– Quizás… No pienso mucho en esas cosas-. Le contestó el pelirrojo misterioso. – ¿Tú lo eres?-. Ahora era ella la que abría los ojos sorprendida. Ese chico no solo no se había asustado, sino, que por el contrario, se había interesado. Algo más aliviada, decidida y animada, continúo con su explicación.

– Algo así… En realidad todavía sigo viva, pero eso es porque aún tengo un asunto pendiente… Me gustaría poder solucionarlo antes de que llegue la hora de mi muerte-. Respondió bajando completamente su vista, entristecida. Sus palabras la habían golpeado, más de lo que había pensado.

– Lamento escuchar eso-. Dijo el pelirrojo sincero. – ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-. Le preguntó amablemente el muchacho, provocando que una gran felicidad se apoderara de ella. No solo la había escuchado, sino que también se había preocupado, y además la quería ayudar… Qué ironía, ¿verdad? Era ella la que en un principio había querido ayudar a aquel chico, y ahora él terminaba ayudándola… En verdad esto era más de lo que se podía imaginar…

– ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿De verdad lo harías?-. Preguntó totalmente esperanzada y emocionada.

– Por supuesto que sí, confía en mí, los dos juntos lo lograremos-. Le dijo el chico mientras se le formaba una sonrisa ligera en la cara. – Pero antes, debo saber todo lo que te pasó-. Terminó el pelirrojo serio.

Y aquí llegó la hora de la parte vergonzosa. ¿Qué le diría? Por primera vez en su vida, Lyra se encontraba confundida.

– Bien… Yo no estoy muerta, pero si estoy en coma… La razón por la que yo no he muerto, es porque tengo un asunto sin resolver, y bueno… Tú eres mi asunto pendiente-. Terminó de hablar de una forma directa, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, producto de su nerviosismo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo?-. Preguntó el muchacho de ojos plateados atónito tras aquella revelación, en verdad se lo veía sorprendido.

– Bueno veraz, mi casa está cerca del hospital, y yo te veía cada día, cuando pasabas de camino a la tienda que está cerca… Los primeros días te veía sumamente triste, posteriormente a eso comenzaste a verte misterioso y serio, pero ya se te veía un poco más animado; y bueno, finalmente cuando llego el día en que decidí que iba a hablarte para apoyarte, tuve un accidente que me dejo en coma… Por lo que mi asunto pendiente, era conocerte-. Sabía que estaba omitiendo varias partes, y también sabía que una de ellas era la más importante, pero no lo pudo evitar, simplemente las palabras se habían negado a abandonar su cavidad bucal.

– Ya veo… ¿Esa es la razón por la cual soy yo el único que puede verte?-. Le preguntó el muchacho un poco más calmado.

– Así es… Es por esta razón que quiero pedirte un favor… Bueno, en realidad dos-. Lyra se comenzó a sonrojar. Había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, pero para el cual aún no estaba lista para enfrentar.

– Y, ¿cuáles son?-. Le preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

– El primero e-es q-que… q-que m-me… ¡QUE ME BESES!-. Grito rápida y fuertemente. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo cuando terminó de gritar aquello, pero no se arrepintió, por fin lo había hecho, por fin le había pedido uno de sus últimos deseos.

– ¡¿Qué te bese?! N-No creo poder hacer eso-. Le contestó el pelirrojo mientras adoptaba un pequeño sonrojo. Okey, ahora si se arrepentía de habérselo pedido. Pero ya lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás con respecto a eso.

– Yo sé que te pareceré una chica muy atrevida e inapropiada, pero la verdad es que no hice muchas cosas en mi corta vida… Besar a alguien fue una de ellas… Y bueno, quisiera hacer la mayor parte de esas cosas que estén a mi alcance, aunque creo que la verdad esa es la única que lo está-. Le estaba mintiendo. No quería su primer beso de cualquier chico, ella quería su primer beso del primer chico que le había gustado, del primer chico del cual se había enamorado. Pero por alguna razón, ella no había podido decirle eso. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

– Bien, lo haré-. Dijo el muchacho de ojos plateados para luego comenzar a acercar su rostro al suyo. Demonios, eso chico en verdad era un chico decidido.

– ¡E-Espera!-. Gritó, mientras alejaba su rostro. – Ahora como estoy, yo no siento nada. Aunque te de impresión, ¿p-podrías dármelo en mi cuerpo?-. Preguntó, mientras era invadida por un gran bochorno y mientras tenía un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

– ¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a entrar? No me dejan pasar-. Le escuchó preguntar al muchacho. Le llevó una milésima de segundo razonar aquello. ¿Él ya había intentado verla? Nuevamente era invadida por una gran alegría. Ahora lo entendía todo, es por eso que él sabía su nombre completo.

– ¡Entrarás por la ventana!-. Habló emocionada. – Mi habitación está en la segunda planta. Se puede acceder a ella por la primera ventana de la segunda planta, la que está en la parte derecha. Estoy sola, no tengo un compañero de habitación, asique no tendrás que preocuparte por eso-. Explicó de una manera emocionada y entusiasmada. Aunque estaba próxima a morir, su primer beso sería como en un cuento de hadas, y más que eso, se lo daría el chico que le gustaba.

– Bien, ¿cuál es el otro favor?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo interesado.

– ¿Le dirías a mi madre mi último deseo?-. Preguntó, ante el asentimiento del muchacho prosiguió. – Dile que sea feliz, dile que sólo eso necesito para morir, para descansar en paz, dile que necesito que ella siga con su vida, con una vida llena de felicidad, y que siga siendo una persona llena de alegría, ¿se lo dirás?-. Otra vez le decía una mentira. Ese no era su último deseo, era una petición, un favor, pero por alguna razón sólo así pudo expresarlo. Sonrió de una manera triste al pensar en su mamá. Al final, aunque no había realizado su viaje, la dejaría sola de todas formas. Pero bueno, en verdad esa era una de las cosas que necesitaba para descansar en paz, sólo eso necesitaba. Que su madre fuera feliz, que fuera feliz sin ella, que fuera feliz por ella.

– Claro-. Afirmó el pelirrojo. – Ahora vamos a tu habitación-. Cuando terminó de decir aquello, ella vio una expresión de dolor en el rostro del muchacho de ojos plateados. Sonrió. Ese chico en verdad tenía un buen corazón.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al establecimiento para enfermos. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, se dirigieron a su parte derecha. Una vez que localizaron la primer ventana de la segunda planta de la parte derecha de aquel lugar, los dos comenzaron a trepar.

Observó como el muchacho de ojos plateados se metió cuidadosa y sigilosamente a su habitación, y luego observó, como dicho chico inspeccionó su cuerpo. Tras realizar aquellos actos, el pelirrojo misterioso se acercó a la puerta de entrada y salida de dicho cuarto, y tras observar que no hubiera nadie cerca, cerró la puerta. Posteriormente a eso, pudo visualizar como dicho chico se acercó a su cuerpo, y observó como comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

¡Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba ansiosa! Una parte de ella quería que su cuerpo tomara a aquel muchacho de la cara y lo besara, y la otra parte de ella, quería que su cuerpo se levantara y se tirara por la ventana. Pero aun así, nada de lo que imaginó, deseó y pensó, sucedió. Todo lo que estaba pensando se desvaneció de su cerebro, cuando sintió unos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los suyos rosados. Observó la caricia que técnicamente le estaban dando –nunca imaginó presenciar su primer beso de aquella manera–. Pero hubo algo que captó más su atención en ese momento. Del bolsillo de la chaqueta de ese chico, sobresalía un pequeño y blanco pañuelo. Observó aquel pañuelo con más atención, y se percató que en la parte sobresaliente de dicha prenda, había bordado un "Silver" delicadamente en la tela. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Al fin conocía el nombre de aquel muchacho. El pelirrojo se alejó de su cuerpo sonrojado, y ella en respuesta se llevó dos dedos a sus labios, decepcionada porque los habían abandonado.

El muchacho la miró de una manera seria e intensa, generando que se animara, y se decidiera a ser sincera. Estaba a punto de hablar, de explicarle lo que en verdad pasaba, de contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos; pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, la puerta se abrió, impidiéndoselo. Su madre entró a la habitación, su rostro reflejaba dolor y sufrimiento.

– Hola, ¿eres amigo de Lyra?-. Preguntó su madre a su acompañante.

– Ella es mi madre. No te preocupes, ella creé en estas cosas, fue ella quien me las explicó a mi cuando era pequeña. Por favor, sólo dile lo que te dije-. Le dijo al pelirrojo, para luego observar tiernamente a su mamá.

– Si soy su amigo… Vera señora, esto es algo difícil de explicar…-. El muchacho de ojos plateados dudo si continuar o no. Ella asintió, incentivándolo, y entonces él continúo con lo que estaba diciendo. – Su hija no puede descansar en paz, y eso se debe a que tiene un asunto pendiente, en el cual, solo usted la puede ayudar-. Terminó Silver de explicar. Su rostro demostraba seriedad y seguridad.

– Ella te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Ella está aquí, ¿no es cierto? ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-. Le preguntó rápidamente su madre, pero sin que el sufrimiento ni el dolor abandonaran su rostro.

– Si, ella está aquí, y si, ella me lo dijo… Sólo tiene que ser feliz, por ella y por usted. Sólo así ella estará tranquila, sólo así podrá descansar en paz, si usted tiene una vida llena de alegría y de felicidad-. Explicó el pelirrojo. Ella sólo sonrió ante las palabras del muchacho. Las palabras que había usado la habían alegrado, y le agradecía por usar las mismas, ya que así su madre en verdad de esforzaría por ser feliz.

– Esta bien, Lyra. Lo intentaré por ambas-. Dijo su mamá para luego comenzar a llorar. Sonrió aún más, ahora moriría tranquila sabiendo que su madre no sufriría.

Suspiró. Había llegado el momento de pedir su último deseo, el cual era confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lyra por fin estaba decidida, y entonces comenzó a brillar, eso le dio la señal de que el final estaba por llegar.

Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, las mismas que luego rodaron por sus mejillas, pero estas lágrimas no eran de dolor, ni de miedo, ni de tristeza, ni de sufrimiento, esas lagrimas eran de felicidad, felicidad porque al fin estaba en paz.

– Muchas gracias, Silver… Siempre te amaré-. Lyra comenzó a desaparecer, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír amablemente. Sentía como una fuerza mucho más grande que ella la atrajera… La invadió una gran paz, por fin había realizado lo que le quedaba por resolver, por fin había cumplido su asunto pendiente… Pero aunque su tiempo de vida se hubiera acabado, ella estaba segura que algún día, en algún lugar, ellos dos se volverían a encontrar, puesto que aquel muchacho de ojos plateados había sido el primero y el único al que había amado.

**Xxx¿Fin?xxX**

* * *

_Lo se, la mate otra vez, soy tan cruel T-T_

_Perdón Lyra, pero más a mi favor, ahora me esforzare en hacer es final alternativo! Esta castaña merece un final feliz después de haberla matado en dos capítulos de mi fic..._

_Muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron, en serio, no saben cuanto se los agradezco! Y gracias a los que entraron, espero que les haya gustado._

_Agradecimientos: RubyLRed, AkitaCami02, Blububu, ezechino19381, Koneko Matsumoto; muchas gracias, en serio, me animaron a continuarlo, es por eso que espero que les haya gustado. Sean sinceros, no me enojo si no les gusto. Yo se que no me quedo muy bien, pero mi inspiración no quiere aparecer T-T_

_Se despide: BlackDream-Mary _


	3. Ultimo deseo: Final alternativo

_Hola a todos! _

_Por Dios, en serio lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, de verdad, lo siento. Bien, podría llenar mis notas de autoras con "Perdón, perdón, perdón" pero he decidido no hacerlo, sólo diré que en serio lo lamento._

_Bueno, esta es la dedicación de RubyLRed, pero tendrá que compartirla con todos los demás que esperaron tanto por esto... Se los dedico a todos, y reitero que lo siento._

_Bien, les explicaré porque he tardado tanto... Como verán, pues, he reeditado todos los capítulos, y bueno, eso me a llevado un poco de tiempo (por no decir que mi cerebro se derritió después de haberlo hecho), y bueno, después he tardado un poco en decidir como hacer el final alternativo, asique eso fue lo que más me retraso, pero bueno, al menos lo traje, aunque tarde bastante n-n"_

_Sobre el final alternativo, pues he de decir que el nombre ya lo dice... "Final" por lo que lo único que cambia es el final, la historia es la misma, aunque esta algo alterada, ya que junte las dos partes... En fin, si has leído la reedición de los capítulos, pues, se te hará un poco parecido al primer capítulo, pero si usted lector es cruel, y no lee lo que tanto me costo hacer, pues, vera que ha cambiado dramáticamente, como así a cambiado mi manera de escribir... _

_En fin, no tengo nada más que decir, solo que muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, y por haberme esperado tanto, en serio lamente haberlos hecho esperar demasiado._

_Advertencias: Lyra esta vez no muere xD _

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores..._

* * *

**XxxÚltimo deseoxxX**

Nuevamente era de mañana. Nuevamente otro día comenzaba. Nuevamente un pelirrojo y una castaña se levantaban.

Era otro día habitual para él, era otro día en el que no tenía nada importante que hacer, otro día en el que no tenía que ver a nadie importante. En resumen, Silver no tenía una razón importante por la cual levantarse, no tenía a nadie que lo necesitara esa mañana. Lo que no sabía él, era que alguien si lo necesitaba esa mañana, y ese alguien era una castaña que siempre lo había estado observando por la ventana de su casa…

Se levantó, y se estiró. Sus parpados aún estaban algo pesados y cansados, pero se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos, se obligó a mantenerse despierto. Se vistió lentamente, somnolientamente.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, puesto que su estómago gruñía, recordándole que tenía hambre. No fue un gran, ni un largo trayecto, ya que su base secreta era algo pequeña. A él le gustaba llamarla compacta, perfecta para una persona solitaria. Cuando llegó a dicha habitación, abrió la alacena, y desesperado buscó con sus ojos plateados algo, no importaba que, él simplemente quería algo para comer. Pero la desilusión llego a él, cuando notó que no había absolutamente nada para alimentarse. Su alacena estaba completamente vacía, al igual que su heladera (nevera). No había nada que pudiera satisfacerlo en su actual necesidad.

Un suspiro –que parecía más un bufido– cansado se escapó de sus labios. Tendría que salir a comprar si quería poder ingerir algo de comida.

Salió de su Base Secreta, y en ese momento agradeció que hubiera una tienda cerca. Pero luego recordó el por qué no le agradaba ir a esa tienda, aunque fuera la misma a la que iba la mayoría de los días de su vida.

Cerca de su Base Secreta, la cual era su actual residencia en la región de Johto, había un hospital, y posteriormente a él, un par de casas –una de ellas, era la actual estancia de la castaña– y finalmente una pequeña tienda.

Odiaba tener que pasar frente al hospital para ir a aquella tienda, puesto que la tristeza lo invadía cada vez que lo hacía. Aquel hospital era famoso por recibir a enfermos terminales, y no había nada más doloroso para él, que pasar y observar a aquellos pacientes. Esas personas eran las que más ganas de vivir tenían, eran las que más luchaban por la vida, y eran las que disfrutaban al máximo el día a día. Eso era lo que más lo entristecía, la injusticia de la vida… Pero era algo que él no podía evitar, él no podía evitar, pasar y mirar. Porque si bien creía que era injusto y estaba consiente que no podía hacer ni cambiar mucho, creía que mirar, era una forma de respetar a aquellas personas. Y además de admirarlas, Silver creía que también había que respetarlas. Mirar a aquellos pacientes terminales, para él, significaba brindarles el respeto que merecían y que necesitaban, porque ellos no necesitaban que les tuvieran lastima, ellos necesitaban que los admiraran y que los respetaran.

Se encaminó a aquella tienda por su camino habitual, el mismo que pasaba por el frente del hospital. Caminó lentamente, y pasó por el frente de aquella institución que recibía enfermos. Observó, detalladamente por el rabillo de su ojo, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, esto provoco que la tristeza lo invadiera de nueva cuenta. En el patio del hospital, se podía observar jugando a un grupo de niños calvos –señal de que el cáncer era su enfermedad terminal–, también, a través de las puertas y ventanas transparente de cristal del hospital, se podían observar a algunos viejitos sentados, en la sala de estar o en la sala de espera, con sueros en sus brazos. Continúo caminando y observando, hasta que pasó por la puerta principal de entrada y salida del hospital, en donde pudo observar a una joven castaña apoyada en dicho lugar –se le hizo raro al pelirrojo observar aquella situación peculiar, pues aquella puerta, en donde estaba apoyada la castaña, era una puerta automática–. La joven vestía un piyama de aquel hospital, tenía dos coletas, y parecía algo decaída, puesto que estaba mirando perdidamente hacia abajo. Giró su cabeza para observarla mejor, ya que hasta estos momentos la había estado observando de reojo. Le pareció extraño ver alguien de su edad –podía suponer por lo poco que la pudo ver– en aquel hospital, por lo que le urgió aún más dirigir su mirada plateada hacía aquella muchacha. Giró lentamente su cabeza para observar mejor la escena, pero justamente cuando miró, una persona pasó por su lado, ocultando su visión por unos escasos segundos. Cuando su visión, para observar a la muchacha castaña, estuvo nuevamente descubierta, observó la puerta, pero aquella chica ya no estaba apoyada en dicha entrada… Había desviado su visión sólo por unos escasos segundos… ¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuviera apoyada en la puerta automática? ¿Cómo era posible que desapareciera? Suspiró, quizás simplemente había sido su imaginación. Continúo con su camino.

**XxxXxxX**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para él, para Silver. Se levantó, se vistió, y se encaminó a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, a hacer lo mismo de siempre.

Salió de su Base Secreta y se encaminó hacia aquella tienda. Tendría que pasar por el frente del hospital como hacia cada vez que iba a ese lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón, ese día no estaba tan desanimado por hacerlo. Caminó por enfrente de aquel establecimiento, el mismo que recibía enfermos, y observó abierta y detalladamente la puerta de entrada del lugar. Por alguna razón, esperaba ver a la chica que había visto el día anterior. Y allí, nuevamente apoyada sobre la puerta automática, la vio, esta vez más claramente que la anterior. Era una chica joven, tendría su edad, o era uno, o dos años menor. Su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba atado en dos coletas, las mismas se doblaban hacia arriba, eso provocaba que esa chica le hiciera recordar a su amiga. Vestía el piyama celeste del hospital, y portaba una pequeña campera morada. Se la veía muy débil, pálida y cansada, además de que se la notaba decaída. Se encontraba mirando a sus pies, como si esperara por algo o por alguien. Mientras observaba cada detalle del cuerpo y aspecto de esa muchacha, la castaña levantó la mirada. Lo miró y, posteriormente a eso, le sonrió. Se quedó helado. El pelirrojo de ojos plateados se quedó inmóvil, no podía apartar su mirada de la mirada de aquella muchacha, ni tampoco podía moverse, estaba paralizado, completamente congelado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante la situación que estaba viviendo, un grupo de niños entró corriendo a ese establecimiento para enfermos, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas que él estaba teniendo con la muchacha. Luego de que el grupo de niños hubiera desaparecido, se permitió observar libremente la entrada, pero nuevamente aquella castaña ya no estaba. ¿Habría entrado al establecimiento con el grupo de niños que había entrado corriendo? O, ¿había sido su imaginación de nuevo? No, no creía que fuera lo último. Él había visto como ella miraba con sus intensos ojos castaños, a los suyos plateados, y también había visto como ella le había sonreído… Okey, lo había decidido, al salir de la tienda, iría a verla, o a preguntar por ella.

Salió de la tienda, y guardó lo que había comprado en su bolsillo. Caminó algo apresurado hacia el hospital, y cuando llegó, un nerviosismo lo atacó cuando cruzó la puerta automática del edificio. Se sentía como un pequeño niño, no estaba muy acostumbrado a frecuentar ese tipo de lugar. Al parecer alguien notó su desorientación, porque no tardaron en cuestionar qué necesitaba, lo que aumentó un poco más su reciente nerviosismo.

– Disculpe joven, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?-. Le preguntó amablemente una enfermera. Ella estaba atendiendo detrás de una ventanilla, y se la notaba algo cansada.

– Em, no…-. Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y largarse, pero desistió. – Bueno si, disculpe, venía a preguntar, si de por casualidad en este hospital tienen como paciente a una chica de más o menos mi edad, es castaña-. Soltó y preguntó todo rápido y dudoso, puesto que la duda y el nerviosismo lo seguían atacando, sin darle ni siquiera un descanso.

– Um, ¿es tu amiga? Dime su nombre y la buscaré enseguida-. Respondió la enfermera algo dudosa y desconfiada, pues esa pregunta se le había hecho extraña.

– No, realmente no la conozco, pero la vi un par de veces en la entrada del hospital, y me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra-. Espetó el pelirrojo un poco más nervioso.

– Lo siento, pero sólo podemos darle información a los familiares directos, y, dependiendo del estado del enfermo, ha amigos o conocidos-. Respondió esta vez cortante y sería la enfermera, puesto que esas eran las reglas.

– De acuerdo, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo-. Se disculpó, igualmente serio. – Hasta luego-. Se volteó, y salió de aquel establecimiento, por alguna razón estaba algo decepcionado.

Sabía que algo así ocurriría. Por alguna razón las personas lo seguían viendo como alguien siniestro, aunque él no sabía muy bien el por qué. Se encaminó lentamente hacia su Base Secreta, y, aunque él no nunca lo admitiera, se encaminó preguntándose quién podría ser aquella muchacha de mirada castaña.

**XxxXxxX**

Nuevamente Silver se levantó, preparado para cualquier cosa que le deparara aquel nuevo día de su vida. Se dirigió a aquella tienda, como ya era su rutina, pero esta vez lo hacía más con la intención de ver a aquella chica de coletas, que de proveerse de comida.

Caminó a paso pausado, más con la intención de dirigirse al hospital, que a la tienda; y más con la esperanza de ver a aquella muchacha apoyada en la puerta automática, que de poder comprar comestibles. Pasó lentamente por el frente de la puerta de aquel establecimiento para enfermos, y como lo supuso, ahí nuevamente vio apoya a la castaña. Su aspecto no había cambiado en nada. Se quedó ahí parado, esperando que la muchacha hiciera algún movimiento o acto, como en el día anterior, y así ella lo hizo. Nuevamente ella levantó sus ojos castaños y observó, intensamente, los suyos plateados, sólo que esta vez, no le regalo una sonrisa como en el día anterior, sino que esta vez, movió lentamente sus labios, como si quisiera decirle algo. Observó atentamente los actos de la muchacha, leyó sus labios, y finalmente entendió la palabra que le dictaba. La palabra que le estaba diciendo la castaña, era Lyra.

– ¿Lyra?-. Preguntó en voz alta, confundido, no sabiendo si había hecho un trabajo correcto. Es por esto que se quedó quieto esperando la confirmación de la castaña, ante esa palabra.

Vio como la muchacha asentía y le sonreía. Entonces sólo basto unos segundos para comprenderlo, ese era su nombre. Se dispuso a acercarse y a hablarle, pero antes de poder dar un sólo paso más, una ambulancia llegó frente al hospital. De la misma bajaron una camilla con una pequeña niña. Pero algo lo petrifico más que aquella imagen tan impactante, y eso fue ver como aquella muchacha castaña, Lyra, era atravesada por la camilla antes mencionada. Más decidido que nunca, se acercó corriendo al establecimiento, –notando como la castaña había desaparecido, pues ya no estaba en el lugar en donde había sido atravesada, es decir, ya no estaba apoyada en la puerta automática de entrada–, quería averiguar qué demonios pasaba.

Dejó de correr cuando atravesó la puerta de cristal. Un alivio interno lo invadió cuando lo atendió una enfermera diferente a la del día anterior.

– Perdón, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Preguntó la amable enfermera, hoy ella había reemplazado a su compañera. Era un poco más joven y jovial que la otra enfermera.

– Si, quisiera saber sobre el diagnóstico de una paciente-. El pelirrojo estaba serio y decidido, en verdad quería averiguar que rayos pasaba.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Cuestionó la amable enfermera de turno.

– Su nombre es Lyra-. Habló seguro, sin mostrar duda alguna.

– ¿Lyra?-. Preguntó la enfermera preocupada. – ¿Soul Lyra?-. La enfermera había reconocido inmediatamente ese nombre, y es porque recordaba a esa muchacha que estaba preocupada.

– Así es, ella es-. "_Vamos, ¿cuántas personas pueden llamarse Lyra? Estoy seguro que se trata de ella"_, pensó el pelirrojo para darse ánimos.

– Disculpa, ¿tú eres amigo suyo?-. Nuevamente cuestionó la enfermera, en su cara se había formado una mueca de tristeza.

– Si, por favor, quisiera saber su diagnóstico-. Él ya se encontraba serio, seguro y tranquilo. Pronto podría saber lo que quería entender.

– En verdad lo siento-. Dijo la enfermera haciendo una reverencia. – Antes creo que debes hablar con su madre, debido al estado de ella, sólo podemos darle información a familiares directos-. Habló la enfermera con tristeza. Ese era el primer amigo que visitaba a Lyra… Pero no podía violar las reglas del hospital, aquel pelirrojo sólo podría verla, si la madre de la castaña lo acompañaba.

– De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su tiempo-. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la salida del hospital. – Adiós y disculpe por molestarla-. Luego de saludar respetuosamente a la enfermera, salió y se dirigió hacia su Base Secreta.

Un par de personas lo miraban mientras caminaba. Tal vez su ceño fruncido y su mirada decidida, les producía curiosidad, y eso provocaba que lo miraran… Eso le molestaba...

Mañana sin falta descubriría que rayos era lo que estaba pasando…

**XxxXxxX**

Casi no había dormido, pero no estaba cansado, estaba ansioso, y esa fue la principal causa de su insomnio. Ya se encontraba en frente de aquel establecimiento para enfermos. El pelirrojo de ojos plateados se encontraba esperando que apareciera la tal Lyra, ya que no había hallado a la muchacha apoyada en la puerta automática de entrada, como habitualmente la encontraba. Esperó por un largo tiempo, por una hora o dos, pero luego de ese lapso se cansó –por no decir que se hartó–, ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a la castaña. Suspiró resignado, y se giró para regresar a su Base Secreta, pero casi le da un infarto cuando realizó aquel acto, puesto que se encontró inesperadamente con Lyra, cara a cara con la castaña.

– Disculpa, ¿te asusté?-. Le preguntó dulcemente la castaña, mientras lo miraba preocupada, aunque no podía evitar que se le formara una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

En cambio él se alejó veloz y violentamente. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás algo rápido, y retrocedió, marcando el espacio. Sacó su Pokédex y con ella apuntó a la castaña, la misma que hasta hace unos momentos había tenido frente a su cara. No era una forma muy educada de responder, pero quería saber si aquella chica era real, o si era un Pokémon fantasma queriéndole ver de alguna forma la cara. La Pokédex, para su suerte –o desgracia– no identifico nada. Esa chica era humana.

– No, estoy bien-. Se permitió esta vez responder, Silver educadamente. Aunque lo había hecho de una manera seria y seca.

– Hehe, ¿pensabas que era un Pokémon o que era un fantasma?-. Preguntó casi burlándose la chica de coletas, puesto que estaba segura de que aquel muchacho pensaba que ella era un fantasma.

– Algo así-. Contestó sincero el pelirrojo.

– ¿Te molestaría sentarte conmigo por un rato?-. Preguntó amablemente la muchacha, mientras señalaba una banca. La misma se veía algo escondida, puesto que un par de árboles y arbustos la tapaban, dejándola fuera de simple vista.

– Si-. Respondió simplemente Silver.

Ambos caminaron un par de pasos hasta la banca anteriormente mencionada. Al llegar a ella, se sentaron y permanecieron largo tiempo callados.

La muchacha de mirada castaña estaba realmente nerviosa. No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, como comenzar a explicar, y para su desgracia el pelirrojo tampoco la ayudaba a empezar con aquella charla.

– ¿Tú… tú eres… tú eres Soul Lyra?-. Preguntó el muchacho de ojos plateados algo nervioso, ayudando a que Lyra comenzara con aquella charla.

– Así es, esa soy yo-. Contestó la castaña bajando la mirada. – Pero no preguntes nada por favor, quiero explicártelo todo yo-. Terminó su diálogo.

El pelirrojo asintió, esperando que ella continuara, esperando que le contara…

– Bueno, veras… Argh, es que es difícil-. Se lamentó la castaña, mientras trataba de explicar lo que le pasaba. – ¿Tú crees en espíritus que no pueden descansar en paz porque les quedó un asunto por resolver, es decir, un asunto pendiente?-. Preguntó directamente Lyra, provocando que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos, sorprendido.

– Quizás… No pienso mucho en esas cosas-. Respondió tras haberse repuesto de la impresión que le había causado la pregunta anterior. – ¿Tú lo eres?-. Esta vez el directo fue él.

– Algo así… En realidad todavía sigo viva, pero eso es porque aún tengo un asunto pendiente… Me gustaría poder solucionarlo antes de que llegue la hora de mi muerte-. Respondió la chica de coletas bajando completamente su vista, entristecida. Sus palabras la habían golpeado, más de lo que había pensado.

– Lamento escuchar eso-. Dijo el pelirrojo sincero. – ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-. Preguntó, sus palabras estaban llenas de amabilidad y bondad. En verdad quería ayudarla, en verdad quería ayudar a esa castaña, y más si era para que descansara en paz.

– ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿De verdad lo harías?-. Preguntó la muchacha llena de esperanza y alegría.

– Por supuesto que sí, confía en mí, los dos juntos lo lograremos-. Afirmó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. – Pero antes, debo saber todo lo que te pasó. Terminó serio.

Y aquí llegó la hora de la parte vergonzosa para la castaña. ¿Qué le diría? Por primera vez en su vida, Lyra se encontraba confundida.

– Bien… Yo no estoy muerta, pero si estoy en coma… La razón por la que yo no he muerto, es porque tengo un asunto sin resolver, y bueno… Tú eres mi asunto pendiente-. La castaña habló rápido, producto de su nerviosismo. Al terminar de hablar –de una forma muy directa–, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su pequeño rostro.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo atónito tras aquella revelación, que en verdad lo dejó sorprendido. Ellos dos ni siquiera se habían visto, recién hoy se habían conocido… O eso es lo que él pensaba…

– Bueno veraz, mi casa está cerca del hospital, y yo te veía cada día, cuando pasabas de camino a la tienda que está cerca… Los primeros días te veías sumamente triste, posteriormente a eso comenzaste a verte misterioso y serio, pero ya se te veía un poco más animado; y bueno, finalmente cuando llego el día en que decidí que iba a hablarte para apoyarte, tuve un accidente que me dejo en coma… Por lo que mi asunto pendiente, era conocerte-. Lyra resumió su relato lo más que pudo.

– Ya veo… ¿Esa es la razón por la cual soy yo el único que puede verte?-. Preguntó una vez que se recuperó de esa nueva y directa revelación el muchacho de ojos plateados, un poco más calmado.

– Así es… Es por esta razón que quiero pedirte un favor… Bueno, en realidad dos-. Se podía ver que tras esas palabras, la cara de la castaña comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

– Y, ¿cuáles son?-. Preguntó curioso, aunque sabía que no se iba a negar a ningún favor que ella le pidiera, puesto que en verdad la quería ayudar.

– El primero e-es q-que… q-que m-me… ¡QUE ME BESES!-. Lyra contestó a modo de grito aquellas palabras de una forma rápida. Su rostro rápidamente se había tornado rojo, y a leguas se notaba que tenía un gran bochorno. Pero no se arrepintió de haber gritado aquello, puesto que por fin había pedido uno de sus últimos deseos.

– ¡¿Qué te bese?! N-No creo poder hacer eso-. Susurró el chico de ojos plateados, mientras un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, combinando perfectamente con su largo cabello rojo.

– Yo sé que te pareceré una chica muy atrevida e inapropiada, pero la verdad es que no hice muchas cosas en mi corta vida… Besar a alguien fue una de ellas… Y bueno, quisiera hacer la mayor parte de esas cosas que estén a mi alcance, aunque creo que la verdad esa es la única que lo está-. Le estaba mintiendo. No quería su primer beso de cualquier chico, ella quería su primer beso del primer chico que le había gustado, del primer chico del cual se había enamorado. Pero por alguna razón, ella no había podido decirle eso. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

– Bien, lo haré-. Silver empezó a acercar su cara al rostro de la muchacha, comenzando así a acortar las distancias.

– ¡E-Espera!-. Gritó ella alejando su rostro. – Ahora como estoy, yo no siento nada. Aunque te de impresión, ¿p-podrías dármelo en mi cuerpo?-. Preguntó la castaña totalmente sonrojada y abochornada.

– ¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a entrar? No me dejan pasar-. Habló el pelirrojo razonándolo. No lo habían dejado pasar ninguno de los dos días, y además, ahora había hablado con las dos enfermeras, las dos ya conocían su identidad, ninguna de las dos lo dejaría pasar.

Por otro lado la castaña sonrió ante esta revelación. ¿Él ya había intentado verla? En esos momentos la muchacha era invadida por una gran alegría. Ahora lo entendía todo, es por eso que él sabía su nombre completo.

– ¡Entrarás por la ventana!-. Habló emocionada. – Mi habitación está en la segunda planta. Se puede acceder a ella por la primera ventana de la segunda planta, la que está en la parte derecha. Estoy sola, no tengo un compañero de habitación, asique no tendrás que preocuparte por eso-. Explicó de una manera emocionada y entusiasmada. Aunque estaba próxima a morir, su primer beso sería como en un cuento de hadas, y más que eso, se lo daría el chico que le gustaba.

– Bien, ¿cuál es el otro favor?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo interesado.

– ¿Le dirías a mi madre mi último deseo?-. Preguntó, ante el asentimiento del muchacho prosiguió. – Dile que sea feliz, dile que sólo eso necesito para morir, para descansar en paz, dile que necesito que ella siga con su vida, con una vida llena de felicidad, y que siga siendo una persona llena de alegría, ¿se lo dirás?-. Otra vez la castaña le decía una mentira. Ese no era su último deseo, era una petición, un favor, pero por alguna razón sólo así pudo expresarlo. Sonrió de una manera triste al pensar en su mamá. En verdad esa era una de las cosas que necesitaba para descansar en paz, sólo eso necesitaba. Que su madre fuera feliz, que fuera feliz sin ella, que fuera feliz por ella.

– Claro-. Respondió el pelirrojo. Se le formó una sonrisa amarga en su cara. – Ahora vamos a tu habitación-. Terminó. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, lo que impidió que pudiera mirar a la castaña a la cara. Lo había decidido, en verdad quería ayudar a esa muchacha a descansar en paz.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al establecimiento para enfermos. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, se dirigieron hacia su parte derecha. Una vez que localizaron la primer ventana de la segunda planta de la parte derecha de aquel lugar, los dos comenzaron a trepar.

Cuando se encontró realizando estos actos, el pelirrojo sonrió ante los recuerdos que llegaron a su cerebro tras haberlos hecho. Puesto que recordó cierto día en el cual, de la misma forma, robó a su Totodile del Laboratorio del Prof. Elm, y también en el cual, conoció a Gold por primera vez.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, abrió cuidadosamente la ventana, y luego de haber hecho eso, se metió sigilosamente por dicha entrada. Cuando entró por fin a la habitación, se encontró con el cuerpo de Lyra. Se veía idéntica a la Lyra que conocía, sólo que esta otra, se encontraba atrapada en un sueño entre la vida y la muerte. Se la veía un poco más pálida, y también se la veía menos llena de vida, pero igual se veía linda.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y salida de la misma. Se asomó al pasillo, y una que vez observó y comprobó que no había nadie cerca, cerró la puerta de dicha habitación, puesto que no quería que nadie lo observara realizando un tan vergonzoso acto. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de la castaña, y aproximó su cara al rostro de Lyra, acortando de a poco la distancia. La muchacha, la misma que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, se sonrojo al ver como el chico de ojos plateados se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios. Silver terminó de acortar toda la distancia que lo separaba de la castaña, y sello los labios de la chica de coletas con un tierno y fugaz beso. Esto provocó que la castaña se llevara dos dedos a sus labios, cuando sintió los del pelirrojo sobre los de su cuerpo.

Silver levantó expectante su cara, la misma que en esos momentos se encontraba sumamente colorada. Buscó con su mirada plateada a la muchacha, pero Lyra ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde la había visto por última vez parada. Recorrió con sus ojos plateados toda la habitación, y aun así, no encontró a la muchacha de mirada castaña por ningún lado. Aquello era raro, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

Un ruido captó su atención, provocando que el muchacho buscara, con su mirada plateada, al objeto ejecutor del mismo. Su mirada se dirigió a la máquina que controlaba los pulsos cardíacos de Lyra. Escuchó con más atención. Al hacer eso se percató de como los latidos del corazón de aquella muchacha castaña, Lyra, iban decreciendo en un lento y pausado proceso. Sudó frío y tragó seco. Un sentimiento de suma desesperación, comenzaba a apoderarse de su alma. Miró de nuevo los pulsos del corazón de la castaña, los mismos continuaban disminuyendo, o al menos eso era lo que indicaba la máquina. No, aquello no podía estar pasando. Era su imaginación, ¿no es cierto? No podía ocurrir aquello… Él aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ayudarla, él todavía no había cumplido su último deseo, él no podía hacer que ella descansara en paz, si ella moría ahora… La máquina dio lugar a aquel conocido sonido que indicaba que la muchacha castaña había fallecido.

El pelirrojo, el mismo que se encontraba completamente desbocado, desesperado y abatido, se acercó de una manera violenta y atropellada al cuerpo de Lyra. Comenzó a sacudir a la castaña, mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban y bañaban su plateada mirada. Esa muchacha no merecía morir así, en verdad ella merecía descansar en paz, merecía poder darle su último mensaje a su madre. No merecía abandonar su vida así, no antes de hacer aquello.

– ¡No puedes morir así! ¿Me escuchaste? No puedes-. El pelirrojo apretó un poco más los hombros de la chica que yacía sin vida. – Vamos, Lyra, no puedes rendirte todavía-. Continúo sacudiéndola, sólo que esta vez lo hacía de una manera más violenta, como si fuera que haciéndolo con más fuerza le ayudaría de alguna manera a devolverle la vida a esa chica. – Vamos, ¿me oyes? No puedes abandonar, ¿no quieres descansar en paz?-. Siguió realizando el mismo acto anteriormente mencionado. Lo hacía completamente desesperado. Como si el sacudirla le ayudara a revivirla. No se rendiría, la castaña tenía que volver a la vida. – No puedes morir, tu deseo, tu último deseo, ¿no deseas escuchar cómo le doy tu mensaje a tu madre? Por favor…-. Pero en ese momento se calló, aunque aún continuaba desesperado, y, aunque él no lo notara, aunque aún continuaba llorando. Un nuevo ruido había llamado de nueva cuenta su atención. Otra vez escuchó y le prestó atención a la máquina que controlaba los pulsos cardíacos de Lyra. Vio, en la máquina, como los pulsos del corazón de la castaña se reanimaban, vio como la chica de coletas volvía a la vida. Suspiró tranquilo, dejando que todo el nerviosismo que lo había invadido, abandonara su cuerpo, dejándolo sosegado.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró de nuevo. Luego lo invadió un pensamiento, abrió sus ojos plateados y observó con suma atención –y una leve curiosidad– la cara de la castaña. En ese momento vio algo que en verdad lo dejó perplejo. La muchacha apretó con fuerza sus parpados, y posteriormente a eso, los abrió despacio, revelando, de a poco, sus ojos color castaño. Pestañeó y se alejó, incrédulo. Eso en verdad no podía estar pasando. ¿Acaso Lyra se había despertado? Pero si hace unos instantes había muerto, ¿cómo ahora, de repente se despertaba del coma? Estaba completamente sorprendido, perplejo, ¿cómo había sucedido eso? Se acercó, de nuevo, para comprobarlo. Se inclinó sobre la cara de Lyra para tener una mejor observación, y la miró.

En ese momento se escuchó como se abrió la puerta de la habitación, provocando que el pelirrojo se quedara completamente estático, dejando que su cuerpo se quedara completamente congelado.

– Hola, ¿eres amigo de Lyra?-. Preguntó la mujer que había entrado al cuarto, la misma que tenía su pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo. Su voz, la cual estaba dirigía al muchacho de ojos plateados, tenía un todo amable y amigable.

– … –

Como el chico no contesto, la mujer se acercó despacio hacia el lugar donde el muchacho se encontraba inclinado. Cuando se posicionó al lado del pelirrojo, pudo contemplar como Lyra los miraba de una forma curiosa –a los dos de la misma forma– con su mirada castaña. La mujer entró por unos segundos en estado de shock, pero luego reaccionó y salió corriendo al pasillo.

– Por favor, ¡que venga un doctor!-. Gritó la madre de la castaña entre desesperada y emocionada. – ¡Mi hija despertó!-.

El pelirrojo aprovechó ese momento. Tomó la manga de su chaqueta negra, y con ella se limpió los rastros que pudieran haber quedado de su llanto en sus ojos plateados. Carajo, ¿por qué había llorado tanto? Sólo esperaba que su mirada plateada no lo delatara.

Nuevamente la mamá de Lyra irrumpió en la habitación, sólo que esta vez, lo hizo acompañada de múltiples doctores. Todos se dirigieron apresurados a la cama donde reposaba ahora la despierta castaña.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Su trabajo ya estaba realizado. Silver caminó lentamente fuera de la habitación, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Tal vez algún día, si la vida así lo quería, se volvería a encontrar con la muchacha de mirada castaña, con esa tal Lyra…

Lo que Silver no sabía, es que esa muchacha de mirada castaña, Lyra, lo perseguiría y lo acompaña el resto de su vida…

**XxxFinxxX**

* * *

_Bueno, recuerden que soy adicta a los finales abiertos, asique no me maten por esto D:_

_Siempre me da tristeza terminar con uno de mis fics, asique solo diré... Muchas gracias, gracias por esperar, por comentar, por seguir y agregar a fav el fic, en serio no se dan una idea de como se los agradezco._

_Bien, RubyLRed, esperó que te haya gustado esta dedicación, aunque te pido perdón por regalarte algo tan raro (malo). _

_Agradezco a todos los que entraron, espero que les haya gustado._

_Agradecimientos: ezechino19381, ZardX (he amado tu amenaza), AkitaCami02, RubyLRed, Blububu, Sakura Touko, Koneko Matsumoto, Victorique, Ellie Lamb, cry in the darkness; en verdad muchas gracias por sus review, por esperar, por todo, en verdad me animaron a continuar, y gracias por continuar hasta el final, espero volver a leernos.  
_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
